On the Run
by Polaricey123
Summary: Ashley, a teenage Vulpix, escapes her abusive father with a fateful encounter with criminals. She tells of her life and adventures as part of their gang. Main Pokemon: Vulpix, Ninetails, Arcanine, Lucario, Weavile, Haunter, Bisharp. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**On the Run**_

_By Polarisey123_

I sighed as I draped my six orange tails over the side of my bed. Outside it was raining once again, as it had been doing all week. Dark clouds were rolling over each other as they passed through the sky, like steam from soup mom usually makes when I'm ill. Bill wasn't home yet, not that I'm complaining. I could hear dishes clattering downstairs as mom went about making dinner.

Maybe I should explain, my name's Ashley Tennith the Vulpix. I live in the modern world like the rest of you humans, only this world is inhabited only by Pokemon. Much like you humans, we have cars, houses, electronics, banks, stores, schools, everything. You name it, we've got it. My mom is a Ninetails who works at a grocery store down the street and my 'father' is an Arcanine who owns his own bank, Bill's Billions. As you might have guessed, his name is Bill. He resents me for being a Vulpix instead of a Growlithe, so he and I aren't really fond of each other.

I hate him.

Ever since his banking business has started to plummet, Bill has started to take his anger out on mom and I. I don't dare call him 'dad' or 'father' because doing so would mean admitting that he and I are related. You could say he's bitter and cynical, but that'd be an understatement. He's far more abusive physically than he is mentally. I have been beaten at least three times this week and it's only Wednesday. Mom? Far more than three and, most likely, more agressively.

I'd fight back if he wouldn't be able to crush me with a single paw. The only thing I can do is take the beatings and plead for him to stop. Of cousre, he never does. Afterwards, he'd sit in that old chair of his and watch TV. Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night and hear him and mom arguing. It always ended with him beating on mom and me sobbing quietly from hearing her pained shrieks. I had made the mistake of not pretending to be asleep when Bill came in my room one night and recieved the beating of a lifetime when I told him I was going to tell the police about him. Hell, I'm surprised I'm still alive after that!

The phone suddenly rang. My phone has two distinct ringtones; a gentle tune that comes with the phone indicating outside calls, and a harsh ringing noise that comes from someone dialing me from another phone within the house. I heard the harsh ring which was most likely mom telling me that dinner's ready. I walked over and picked up the reciever, which had a rubber grip on it so I wouldn't drop it. I sat on the ground and pushed the Speakerphone button before bringing it up to my ear. "Hey mom. Dinner ready?" I waited to hear her gentle and soothing voice reply, 'Yes dear. Come and get some before your father gets home.'

What I heard instead was Bill's harsh voice in the background saying, "Give me the damn phone, I'll get her down here." I heard some rustling and something tap the phone a few times before, "Get your ass back to that stove and make me something _decent_." Then some faint murmuring in the background. "You're damn right I'm angry! The bank got robbed today by some low-life Lucario and his cronies!" More murmuring. "Don't say you're sorry, woman! Just make me a decent meal! You have thirty seconds to get your ass down here, Ashley. Don't make me wait, y'hear?" Before I could respond, not that I would've if I valued my life, he hung up. I knew the tone of voice with which he commanded me; it was his 'I'm pissed and want my punching bag ready' type of voice. I sighed as I shakily opened my door and went down the stairs.

Our stairs had a dark red rug covering them from when we moved in. This same rug covered the entire living room floor as well, though it was worn in some places from the countless ages it has spent being trampled on from the families before us. There was a metal rail to help some Pokemon get up and down them, though it was useless to those of us who walk on four legs rather than two. It was wobbly and probably provided more dangers than it did safety.

I swallowed hard before stepping into the kitchen, which had a worn-out blue rug covering it. Mom was still cooking dinner and Bill was sitting at the kitchen table glaring at her. Mom used to be one of the most beautiful Ninetails you ever laid eyes on, but she's abnormally thin now with dark circles under her eyes. She hardly ever ate due to stress and she slept even less, thanks to Bill. I trudged over to the table and sat to the right of him, gently placing my paws on the surface of the table to steady myself then removing them quickly to avoid him scolding me about 'proper table manners', though he had none of his own.

There he sat. The tyrant of the Tennith family himself in all of his self-righteous glory. He sat proud and true, his furry chest sticking out as though he was a king. The way he treated mom and I, he practically _was_! His tail was abnormally fluffy today, as if he spent all morning grooming it. Instead of the normal black marks you'd see on an Arcanine, Bill had red scars traced along his body from his early childhood days, where he was tormented for being born without the black marks. He called these marks 'battle marks' as though his childhood was the starting battle for a never-ending war.

I had no clue what mom ever saw in him. The entire time I've know him, he'd been an uptight, know-it-all, self righteous, conceded, rude, narsasistic prick that didn't give a damn about mom and I. How could she, a gentle, loving, caring, benevolent soul fall in love with someone as loathsome as _him_? ? I know opposites attract, but I seriously doubt that mom was ever attracted to someone like Bill...unless she was drunk the night I was concieved.

"Nice of you to join us," he said to me while not taking his eyes off of mom. "What the hell are you working on up there that's _so important_ that you can't eat dinner with the rest of your family?"

I stared down at the tablecloth. It was grey with a few holes in it from having been used by other members of our family before it was passed to us. No designs or nothing in it, just a plain tablecloth with holes in it.

How elegant.

"Nothing. Just watching the rain," I mumble loud enough for him to hear.

He suddenly slammed his paw on the table, which made me jump. "Dammit, Ashley! Can't you do _anything_ other than sit on your ass all day?"

I did my best to swallow the lump of fear in my throat. There _was_ something that I wanted to do today and possibly tomorrow, but there's no way Bill would ever let me leave the house to do it. "W-well, Cynthia is having a sleep-over tonight. She was h-hoping I could come."

Cynthia is an Eevee and my best friend. She and I grew up together, but her parents are Vaporeons, which are water-types; a type that have always agitated Bill due to his weakness against them.

"Why the fuck do you wanna leave the house for _water-types_, Ashley? Is there something wrong with _us_?"

I don't say anything in response. Bill knew that once I was out of the house, I'd tell everyone about him abusing mom and I. Child Services took me away from him once and they'd do it again in a heartbeat if they knew about the 'activities' within this house. Mom gingerly set a plate of bread rolls in the middle of the table, which he didn't hesitate to take and start shoveling in his mouth. His eyes pierced mine as he continued to eat. He was waiting for an answer.

I bit my bottom lip. "Some teachers...are asking me about...about..." My eyes trailed to a bruise on my left thigh. Bill was smart, but he wasn't careful. Most of his marks are visible on my skin, so he knew what I was getting at.

"Tell them to mind their own damn business," he said with a mouthful of bread. "Every father needs to discipline his children and you're no different, _princess_." He said the last word with a great amount of force, as though I think of myself as such. Yeah right.

Mom set down his plateful of food. The usual mystery meat that he loves so much was mounted in a huge pile of mixed grey, red and brown. He had silverware set out next to him, but he plunged his muzzle into the heap without even bothering to acknowledge the tools' presences. Having them at the table was his way of fooling the world into thinking he was proper and decent.

Even though mom had set my favorite meal of delicious ham with a slab of cheese in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes off of Bill as he devoured every morsel of the questionably-colored food in front of him. The tender and juicy meat waiting to be eaten just didn't nab my attention as much as the improper, yet somewhat amusing, way Bill scarfed his food. The curtain of decency he always had on display for others to see was removed with just a simple action of setting food in front of him. He must've noticed my disgusted and slightly amused smirk because he pulled his face out of the heap and swallowed his mouthful of the substance.

"What the hell are _you_ smiling about?" He snapped.

I turned my face back to the food in front of me, unsuccessfully trying to supress a snort.

He slammed his paw onto the table once more. "You got suh'm you wanna share, young lady? What the fuck's so funny about a man trying to eat his dinner, huh?"

"It's only funny if you eat it like the absurd animal that you are," I mumbled quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? ? ?" Damn, he heard it.

Figuring that I'm about to be battered anyway, I quickly slid my paws under his plate, which still had plenty of mystery meat on it, and shoved it up into his face.

* * *

><p>I burst through the front doors of our house and ran down the street as quick as I could. I rounded the corner just as Bill broke through the front doors and glared at me, the meat still covering his face.<p>

If someone saw us from the drug store across the street, they would've seen the amusing sight of a scared teenage Vulpix running for dear life from one pissed-off Arcanine with a faceful of mystery meat. What a sight that'd be!

I ran another couple blocks before I started running out of breath. I rounded a corner with intense speed, but Bill was still catching up to me and _fast_. I knew I'd be in for a serious beating, if not a fatal one, unless I could either find someplace to hide or some other method of escape. I was about to lose all hope when I saw a bright red car on the side of the road. There were people in it, but I darted for the back seat nonetheless. I didn't take the time to get acquainted with the Pokemon in it until after I shouted, "Drive, drive, drive! He's coming, drive dammit!"

The Pokemon in the driver's seat floored the gas pedal as I worked on shutting the door. Bill stuck his mystery meat-covered face into the crack and bit at my foot, only to recieve a punch from a Haunter in the back seat. This Haunter helped me pull the door shut with a satisfying click and I looked out the window with great relief as we sped away from Bill, now unconcious.

I smiled thankfully at the Haunter, but paused when he suddenly pulled a knife on me. He pointed it directly at my throat and narrowed his dark eyes at me intimidatingly. My eyes darted from Pokemon to Pokemon, who all glared at me and held weapons pointed in my direction. There was a Haunter, obviously, a Bisharp, a Weavile and, most noticably in the driver's seat, a Lucario. The Bisharp and Weavile both pointed a gun at me while the Lucario tossed another knife to the Haunter who pointed it at me. The Weavile and Haunter both sat in the back seat, besides me, and the Bisharp sat in the passenger seat. All in all, I found myself in a much more dangerous situation than when Bill chased me.

'_Talk about 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'_' I thought to myself anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Deviantart .com Acknowledgements: Thank you Pokemon-Girl-37, Weavilemaster1, Bisharpleader, and Runingwitsizorz for the names of the group members ;D_**

* * *

><p>For some odd reason, I couldn't keep the nerves in my bottom lip from making it quiver. I looked from Pokemon to Pokemon to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things and that all these weapons were a mere joke.<p>

"Pull up over there," the Weavile pointed to the side of the street, only taking her eyes off of me momentarily. Once the car was parked, the Lucario turned off the ignition and removed his seatbelt. He then reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out another gun and, like all the others, pointed it directly at me. I wanted to ask if all these weapons were really necessary for taking down a lone Vulpix, but I wasn't truly in the mood to find out.

I swallowed hard before doing the second bravest thing today: Talking. "L-let's all just take a s-second to calm down. I didn't mean to t-tresspass in your car, I swear!"

The Lucario cocked his gun and narrowed his eyes, but the Weavile gingerly placed her paw on it, lowering it to the floor. "Let's let her speak, Axel. She doesn't seem malicious."

"Looks can be decieving," he spat, but lowered the gun anyway.

Another lump formed in my throat that I tried to force down. Despite having two less guns pointed at me, there was still one left and two knives that threatened to end my life at any second. I sighed shakily before saying, "I don't wanna cause any t-trouble. I dunno who you guys are or who you w-work for, but I-"

"What's your name?" The Bisharp tilted his gun intimidatingly, as though saying the wrong answer would be the death of me.

I shut my eyes in case he was going to shoot me. If I was gonna be shot, I didn't wanna see it coming. "Ashley Tennith," I replied.

No gunshot. I opened my eyes and looked at the Bisharp who now lowered his gun and looked at it as though seeing it for the first time. "Chuck, lower your knives."

The Haunter gave him a questionable sideways look. "What? Why should I?"

"I have my reasons," the Bisharp stated coldy while glaring at the poison and dark-type.

Chuck nodded slowly and handed the Lucario back his knife. He then clicked the blade of his away into the handle slot and it vanished into several tiny purple bubbles.

I relaxed a bit at not having weapons pointed at me, but the Bisharp still eyed me up and down which made me feel quite uncomfortable. Since I wasn't focused on a weapon anymore, I was able to study him more closely. He seemed kind of old, but not ancient; like he was around his forties or something. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, which were a deep hue of green. They looked a lot like moss or algae you'd find on the bottom of a pool.

He then looked away quickly and pointed a thumb, which I was surprised he even had, out to the street. "Get out, Ashley. You're quite a ways from...that Arcanine. Get out."

I reached for the handle of the car shakily, but the Weavile grabbed my paw. My eyes trailed to her face, but her attention was focused on the Bisharp. "Victor, are you _crazy_? What if she goes to the police and turns us in?"

He turned sharply to face her. "Well, she most likely didn't know we were criminals until you said that, Kris," he stated matter-of-factly.

I heard the cocking of another gun and my eyes shot over to the Lucario. "No problem. Only one way to make sure she won't squeal."

Victor suddenly grabbed the gun from him. "Like hell there is! I'd soon sprout wings and fly before I let you shoot..." his sentence trailed off as he seemed to realize what he was saying.

I raised an eyebrow. _Did he just...stand up for me?_

He crossed his silver arms across his chest. "You're not killing her in any way." And with that, he unloaded the gun and threw it back into the glove compartment.

Axel glared at me disapprovingly. "So what are gonna do with her then? We can't just let her leave and hope she doesn't rat us out."

Chuck brought a ghostly hand up and patted my head. I froze for fear of being killed if I so much as breathed too loudly. "We should let her join us," he suggested while poking at the curls on top of my head.

Victor suddenly turned in his seat. "WHAT? ! ? No, she can't join us!"

"And why not? You won't let us kill her, we can't let her just walk away...what other option do we have?"

The Weavile shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see anything wrong with letting her join. What do you think, Axel?"

All eyes turned to the Lucario in the driver's seat. He eyed me for a bit, especially interested in the marks on my skin. "Kid, who exactly were you running from?"

My legs started to tremble and I realized I've been standing this entire time. I slowly sat on the seat and spread my six tails to the right of me so Chuck wouldn't get the idea of petting them. I looked out the back window to make sure Bill hadn't caught up with us by now. I suddenly recalled what he said when he called upstairs.

**"You're damn right I'm angry! The bank got robbed today by some low-life Lucario and his cronies!"**

A Lucario...could that have been Axel and the rest? Doesn't matter, I guess. Best to be on the safe side and not mention that I lived in the same household as the owner of Bill's Billions. That means...ugh, I hate my life.

"My father. I was running from my father." Those two simple words felt bitter, like acid on my tongue as I said them.

Axel rubbed his temple with two fingers. "Then we truly don't have a choice in the matter. We can't send her home if she's being abused by her father, then she _will_ die. You saw the hate and fury in his eyes when he came charging down the street, Victor."

His dark green eyes burned furiously at the aura Pokemon. "Maybe we can't send her home, but can't we just give her enough money for a train ticket or something?"

The Weavile crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Victor, you know as well as I do that an abused Vulpix on the street will attract all sorts of sickos and pervs. We can't just send her off and hope for the best, she'd be in more danger out on her own than she would be back home!"

"Well, I don't really care where she goes. She can't join us."

Chuck scoffed annoyedly. "Why are you so against her joining us, dad?"

I failed at hiding my bewilderment. _Dad? You mean Victor is Chuck's father? How the hell did _that_ happen_?

"I have my reasons," the Bisharp repeated coldly.

"You always 'have your reasons', Vic. I say we vote."

Victor glared at the Weavile. "What? No way, she's not joining us!"

"Whoever wants Ashley to join us raise your hand," she stated ignoring him. I didn't raise mine since I was the subject on which they were voting. Despite me not voting, three hands, a purple one, a black one with a white spike on the back, and a white one all shot into the air. Then they all fell as quickly as they rose. "All against," she said incredulously while looking over at Victor, who didn't even bother raising his hand since it was already decided.

Axel grinned. "Then by reason of popular vote, Ashley will join us. What say you, young Vulpix?"

I looked from member to member. Chuck was smiling from ear-to-ear, Axel looked fatigued, but somewhat joyful, and Victor glared out the window at a nearby fire hydrant as though he was waiting for it to explode.

My eyes locked with the Weavile's. "I seem to know everybody's name, except yours."

She gave me a toothy grin and reached out one of her white paws, which I reluctantly shook. "My full name is Kristinitharelora. Just call me Kris."

I returned her grin with one of my own. "Well then Kris, as long as you guys don't threaten to kill me every ten minutes, I'd be more than happy to join your group."

The three of them giggled at my little joke, but I could see Victor in the rearview miror as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This'll never work, she doesn't even appear vicious. How will she be of any use to us?"

Axel grinned. "I'm sure she'll be able to play a devious role of some sort in our future plans. Lighten up, Vic."

And with that, the red car took off once again. I peered through the back window again, still no Bill. Good, let's hope it stays that way. I shot my eyes forward to the road ahead of us, prepared to take on whatever challenges I might be faced with now that I'm part of their group.

In a sense, we're sort of like a family; Axel's the father, Kris is the mother, Chuck's my older brother and Victor...well, I'm not sure about him. Maybe our cranky uncle or something. I whispered this idea into Chuck's ear and he started laughing at it.

_**Meanwhile, back at the Tennith residence...**_

"WHAT? ! ? You mean my little girl's out there and you returned just to clean yourself up? ! ?"

The older Arcanine turned sharply on his heels, but cringed when he saw the now infuriated Ninetails. He knew her kind were superior when they were pissed to a certain degree and this looked like that exact type of situation. "What else could I have done? They sped off in a _moving car_, Tory!"

"That doesn't matter! She could've wound up in the car with thugs and low-lives! Oh no, what if they hurt my baby?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, what are the chances that she'd just happen to leap into a car full of criminals?"


	3. Chapter 3

I turned onto my other side and draped my tails over the side of the seat. I was too excited about my current situation to let my mind ease into the restful state it needed in order to function properly tomorrow. The memories of everything that happened earlier today just kept filling my mind and nerves with newfound energy and excitement. '_I'm a criminal now!_' This thought nearly fried my nerves. Just this morning I was an abused Vulpix who cowered in the corner out of fear of her fa-...Bill. Out of fear of Bill. Now not only am I no longer cowering in fear, I'm standing against it and everything good I stood for as a full-blown member of a crime group!

The idea of being a criminal is enough to tug at any teenage girl's conscious, but it just seemed to uplift mine. Maybe it's because the world in which I did things properly and followed the rules only resulted in beatings and violence. Now that I'm part of something far more dangerous and exciting, my life just might be better than it was before.

The others were 'sleeping out', as Axel called it. Whenever the weather was good, they sought out ways to sleep under the stars, yet still be close to the car. Chuck found comfort within the car's engine, as his ghostly figure allowed him to cram himself into tight spots. Kris slept in the trunk with the lid open, which had a pillow and blanket inside. I guess she was more accustomed to sleeping there anyways. Finally, Axel and Victor were out cold on the roof of the car. I could still hear quiet clanking of metal as the two tossed about in their sleep. Kris had suggested that I stay in the car. I'm not sure if it was because they don't trust me enough to let me roam about without their supervision, or if they were nervous about being at my mercy while asleep, or what. Maybe she just thought I'd feel safer being in the car for the time being.

I didn't mind. In fact, being in the car gave me a chance to roam around inside it. I hopped from the back seat into the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment. Inside was the gun and ammo, two knives, a pack of gum with six unchewed sticks, a small pack of 'AA' batteries, a newspaper, a pair of violet gloves and four pairs of sunglasses.

I decided against taking anything out with the thought that its absence would be noticed the next time it was needed. I felt about under the seat in case there was anything hidden underneath. My paw pressed against something soft and thick. I pulled it out and examined my findings closely; it was a large fur blanket with swirl and polka-dot designs stitched into it. The precise stitching indicated that this was made by a true proffessional. I tugged it over my body and was surprised by how warm and comfortable it was. Within seconds, I drifted off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, wake up!"<p>

My eyes shot open when I felt Kris shake me awake.

"Hmm?" My mind still didn't register what was going on since it was still a bit groggy. "Whozzat?"

"It's Kris, baby. Come on, it's time to get up now." When I remained slumped in the seat, she suddenly picked me up and carried me out of the car. It was sort of embarassing because she carried me like a baby with my tails hanging over her left elbow.

The others were gathered at a nearby stream somewhat far from the road. Kris carried me through the trees and past the bushes over to the stream and started splashing water in my face. "Come on now, Ash. Wake up," she ordered gently while shaking me a bit more violently.

Victor's top lip curled upwards in a disapproving sneer. "Why don't you give her a bottle and blankie while you're at it, Kris?"

"Oh, like you haven't had your fair share of rough nights before?" She shot back. Still, I inched out of her arms and leapt over to the other side of the stream. Staring down at my reflection, I gently cupped a small amount of water in my right paw and splashed it against my face. My fur was disheveled and matted to my skin from sweating; the water only provided a limited amount of relief.

For a long time, I kept my gaze on my reflection. The Vulpix in the water looked like she had seen better times, what with marks, scars, bruises, cuts, even a gash or two decorating her skin and knotted fur. Her amber eyes looked sad and glistened from the gleam of the morning sun as it danced across the water's surface. The dark circles beneath her eyes added to her look of pain and suffering. She looked as though she wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and never come out.

'_This is what Bill did to me. His so-called 'discipline' has resulted in me looking a total mess. I look as though I'm about to topple over any second now_.'

I suddenly heard splashing coming from the other side of the stream. Kris leaned down and gently laid her paw on my shoulder, looking deeply into my eyes with her dark orange ones.

"Don't let Vic's words get to you, Ash. He can be a bit bitter at times, but he'll like you more as he gets to know you."

I nodded without saying anything and merely skulked back to the car. I hopped into the front seat and tucked the blanket back underneath the seat. I then hopped into the back seat and leapt to the floor, where I began licking myself. This was my means of getting clean, whereas theirs was bathing in a stream or any other body of water. Seeing as how I was the only four-legged pokemon, it would've been awkward to do it around them. The last thing I needed was to be stared at for doing something I was naturally supposed to do.

I was gentle when I licked my wounds, but I did my best to lick away any crusty blood without making the wounds spurt out some new. Afterwards, I left the car again and rejoined the rest. Chuck and Kris had started a water fight while Axel and Victor were off in the distance talking about something. Judging from Victor's frustrated appearance and Axel's in-charge stance, I could tell they were still arguing about keeping me on their team.

Suddenly, a wave of water splashed me on my face, instantly taking my mind off of Axel and Victor. My eyes darted over to the other two. Chuck stared at me with his eyes wide in shock and his hands clapsed over his mouth, while Kris grinned at him with an expression of, 'Oh, you're in for it now!'

I grinned mischievously and jumped hard into the water in front of him, causing him to become drenched and a ghostly tuff of hair on his head to drape over his eyes, the water dripping off like rain. He used one finger from each hand to pull back his tufts of hair from his eyes and glare at me menacingly.

"Uh-oh," Kris said while backing off. "You messed with...the _do_."

You couldn't normally tell that Chuck has hair due to the fact that he kept it in a way that made it look like part of his head. Though his body was ghostly, water seemed to affect him and his not-so-ghostly hair. Normally, Haunters would only have tiny black irises for their eyes, but Chuck's eyes grew so big that I could see that there were dark purple irises actually around his pupils. He gave me a toothy grin before his hands drew back. Without warning, he started moving his hands in a fan blade-like motion and sent wave after wave of water after me.

I ducked behind a nearby bush, being careful to avoid the jets of water that shot through its branches. Once the attacks ceased, I leapt out and splashed him again, making another shower of water come from the motion of his hands.

The water war, which Kris eventually joined in, continued until noonish. Axel approached us three, who were all worn out and soaked from our fun game of water tag, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ashely, do you have any family you might be able to stay with?"

I shook my head. "Nah...mom and...dad...are the only family I have," I said while trying to catch my breath.

Chuck was lying on the ground, so his head was upside down when he leaned back far enough to look his father in the eyes. "Dad, can she _please_ stay? It's more fun with her around here."

I blushed slightly at his comment, but turned my gaze towards Victor with the same pleading look in my eyes. He looked at me with disapproval and slight disgust before stating, "You actually had a water war with this _animal_?"

That stung something fierce. My eyes trailed back over to Chuck, who looked as though he was about ready to fall asleep. "Call her what you will, things are more fun with her around. I haven't had a decent water war like that in a long time. In fact, probably since I was little..."

His father rolled his eyes. "You sound like you're still a Gastly. But, it's not like I've got a choice, now is it? Popular sovereignty counted in her favor last night, so she's staying."

Chuck flew up from the ground shouting, "Yes!" Suddenly, his hand was right next to my head in a position that Bill used whenever he threatened to slap me. "High five!"

I tilted my head in slight confusion at the ghostly hand in front of me. Purple fire burned behind it as it hovered in the air. "High...five?" I asked curiously.

His ghostly jaw fell to the ground in a way that made me giggle. Any other pokemon, save that of other ghost pokemon, wouldn't have been able to pull of a trick like that. "You've never high fived someone before?"

I hesitatnly shook my head. He gave a gentle sigh, but didn't remove his hand from its position. "Watch," he said making his other hand float over to Kris, who was trying to wring out her now drenched orange scarf. "High five!" He called energetically to her. Without a second of hesitation, she reached a paw up and hit his with an incredible amount of force. His hand vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and rose in the air along with hers. Both of their palms faced each other, then crashed down in front of their faces, without making contact, in the shape of fists, their palms now facing themselves.

He smiled again at me and said, "That's what we call a 'fist pump'. We do that to emphasize the awesomeness of a high five. Now you try!"

I gazed at the hand again before bringing my paw up to my face. I studied it worriedly and reached up. It came back a few centimeters before slapping his hand firmly, making a loud *_clap_* as they hit. His hand reappeared by his side and he rose it into the air. I slowly did the same with mine and we fist pumped at the same time. It felt...kind of _good_, actually. Satisfying, even.

"Well then," Axel said grinning at the two of us, "how about you two go dry yourselves off?"

We raced each other out into the sunlight and started playing tag. The air that ran over us dried us off quickly, but Kris, who somehow managed to get dry before us, wouldn't let us get in the car unless we were one hundred-percent dry. After about a half an hour later, we fell to the ground panting and laughing.

Chuck smiled and sighed at the sky. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Curiousity got the best of me. "Say, how is it that Victor's your father when you're a Haunter? Was your mom a Haunter?"

He looked over at me with one eyeridge raised. "That's a bit personal, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "Just thought I'd make friendly conversation, what with us being part of the same criminal orginization and all."

"'Criminal orginization'," he repeated while holding his chin. He suddenly grinned at the sky above us and glanced in my direction. "I like the way that sounds, it makes us seem more bad-ass!"

We spent a while cloud watching, pointing out shapes and pokemon we saw in the sky. The sun beamed down on us harshly, speeding up the drying process which the other three were waiting patiently for. "That one looks like a hot air balloon," the ghost/poison-type stated while pointing at an oval-shaped cloud "doesn't it?"

I felt an eyebrow raise. "What's a hot air balloon?"

He looked over at me in disbelief. "Wait a sec, first you didn't know what a high five was, and now you're telling me you don't know what a hot air balloon is? How often did you ever leave that house of yours?"

I cringed inwardly at his question, which seemed accusing by the way he said it. I rolled over onto my left side which made me face away from him. "I don't wanna talk about it," I said in a raspy voice.

The way he sighed guiltily told me he knew he approached a touchy subject. "What, did your parents never let you leave the house, or something?"

I shut my eyes, suddenly wishing he would just leave me alone. "That's a bit personal, don't you think?" I asked in a mocking type of voice that came out a touch colder than I had intentioned.

He scoffed at my response. I kept my tails curled beneath me as I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling myself slowly become enraged. '_How DARE he judge me,_' I thought to myself, '_he doesn't know anything _about _me, so why does he think he does? Why does he act as though he thinks he's superior to me? Sure, he's a tad older than me, I assume, but that doesn't mean that he's much better. He's an _outlaw_ who pulled me into his world. He didn't have to help me shut the door yesterday, but he did._'

'_...wait, what? Am I seriously pissed that he helped me get away from Bill just because he's asking about my home life? He and the rest saved my life and here I am all pissy about him getting to know me better. Then again, he was doing the same thing not two minutes ago, so-_'

"Yes."

"Huh?" I turned to face him again, slightly startled by his sudden outburst.

"Yes, my mom was a Haunter."

I felt even more bewildered. "So what happened between-"

"You don't understand," he said sighing while running a hand through his hair. His dark purple eyes were fixated on the sky. "Dad was having an affair with my mom. His real love didn't know about my mom's existance until dad presented her with a certain egg sometime later. By then, mom was long gone because she didn't want nothing to do with raising the child of a married pokemon. As you might imagine, his wife divorced him and kicked him out. Shortly after, we joined Axel and his gang. I was about your age when we joined, and believe me when I say that I was rebellious at that time. But Axel and Kris set me straight by letting me be reckless in their plans. It wasn't until about a year ago when I settled down and became the peaceful, youth-yearning Haunter you see before you."

I smiled, grateful he finally opened up to me. "So how old are you now?"

"Twenty."

'_Three years. That's how long he's been on an emotional rampage. I can't imagine how dangerous he must've been; I'd hate to have been in a holdup with him pointing a gun at my face back then. Still, how could Victor do that to the pokemon he loved? She never did anything to him, yet he stabbed her in the back._'

"So what pokemon was his wife?"

He didn't have shoulders, so he brought his hands up in a gesture of shrugging. "Beats me. He won't tell any of us."

I had my doubts he would've been as bitter towards Kris as he is me. Axel most likely would've kicked him out of the group if he was ever sour towards Kris or himself.

"So now that I've shared my story, care to share yours?" He asked looking at me worriedly, as though he was afraid that I'd up and leave at the mere mention of the subject.

I sighed and turned my eyes back to the heavens. Surely we were dry right about now, but I knew he'd want to talk about this sooner or later. Sooner was probably wisest, that way he won't ask while around the other three. "Well, my mom was a beautiful Ninetails when she was younger. I guess all the boys admired her for her beauty and sincere nature. Oh, she always had a graceful way of moving, as though any step she took would light up a section of the ground for months. Anyway, though many asked her for her heart, she somehow found love in my father. Though I really doubt that's possible since he's a rude, abusive, ignorant, self-righteous, conceited bastard." I said the last sentence with a feeling of vomit threatening to spew from my mouth.

"Then, of course, I came into the picture. I don't have any recollection of him ever treating us nicely, though. I've grown up fearing him and being his punching bag. The only friend I've known is a girl Eevee, though she preferred to boast and brag about her popularity than to talk to me about any problems either of us had. No wait, I take that back, she talked to me _once_ about her problems, but suddenly had an errand to run when I asked her if I could talk to her about mine. That was during school."

"Did she ever invite you over to her house?" He asked.

"All the time. But... _he_ wouldn't let me go for fear that I'd blab about my abuse. _Our_ abuse," I corrected myself bitterly.

"Well, surely your teachers noticed your marks, right?"

"Yeah, but dad always found ways to cover up the truth. If he wasn't so convincing, neither me nor my mom would have been living with him."

He tilted his head, his eyes sympathetic. "So your dad has always beat you?"

I shook my head in discontent at the memories, then got up and sat near the creek and stared down at my reflection. Within seconds, Chuck was at my side, gazing at my worriedly. "Only every second he could," I said in a low voice.

I shut my eyes in shame. Even after a single day of being away from him, the pain of my past with Bill was still lingering over me, like a dreadful stench that I couldn't wash away. "You don't know how many nights I wished I was dead, Chuck. I prayed for salvation, but it never came. And some nights, when he still had plenty of left-over anger from his day, dad would barge into my room with a belt and whup me until either I passed out, or he got tired."

"Your mom never did anything to stop it?" He asked tenderly.

"No. She probably thought that it was better me than her. If you've ever been beaten by my father, you would too." I felt a single tear streak down my cheek and land in the water. He gingerly placed his hands on my back and pressed our bodies together. I at least knew what this was; a hug. Even with all the coldness in the world, I've at least been granted the knowledge of what a hug was. Though hugs usually brought comfort with them in the few times I've recieved them, this one didn't help end the pain that kept emanating. In fact, the pain didn't subside at all until that night.

* * *

><p>We were about seventy miles from that creek when we had started getting ready for bed. It was raining pretty hard outside, so everyone slept inside the car. Kris was laying down in the back seat with me curled up on her stomach, Chuck found refuge on the floor, Axel was in the driver's seat with it as far back as it could go and with it leaned as far back as possible, and Victor was reclined in the passenger seat. Turns out Kris had kept all the blankets in the trunk of the car for just such occassions and that there was a way to remove a cushion from the back seat to access the trunk. However, Kris was somewhat claustrophobic, so she didn't want to bunk in the trunk tonight due to the lid needing to stay closed.<p>

As I watched the rain land on and run down the window, I felt my sadness melt away. It had often rained after Bill beat me severely, and it always made me feel better. It was as though it used to come as a message from God stating that not everything in the world was awful. I became a little worried; if it was raining and I wasn't being severely beaten, did that mean that mom _was_?

A wave of guilt washed over me. Indeed, escaping Bill has left me in the safety of Axel's group, but what was it doing to mom? No doubt Bill was taking all of his anger out on her, and my disappearance was eating away at her mind.

"You okay, Ash?"

I smiled over at Kris and laid down on her stomach. "Just worried about my mom."

Victor turned in his seat. "You wanna go home?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

My eyes trailed to the floor. "No."

The blade pokemon uttered a small curse under his breath as he turned back around in his seat. Kris gently began to stroke the curls atop my head. "So why are you worried about her? Is it because of your father?"

"Yeah. That, and the fact that she must be worried about me. I mean, I doubt she'd think nothing of it if he chased me out of the house and returned alone."

Axel reached back and rubbed the back of my head affectionately. "I'm sure she's fine, kid. I heard that Ninetails are quite the fighters if provoked."

Kris glanced at him in confusion. "If that's true, then why would she put up with her husband's abuse?"

"Because she thought he knew what was best for us," I answered. "She told me that when I was little. Dad had just gotten through beating me and left. Mom came in and told me as she tucked me in, 'Dear, your father loves you. All he wants is what's best for you, okay? He doesn't mean anything he says or does.'"

The older female continued to stroke my head fur. "Do you believe that, hon?"

I rested my head on my paws. "I don't know. I mean, I guess so. I can't really think of reasons why he would want to beat me, though. I told him that the teachers at school were asking about my marks and he said that they were from trying to keep me in line. He said that every father needs to beat his children to maintain order within the household, and that every child needs to be disciplined."

Axel pulled the newspaper from the glove compartment. "So what did you do to deserve punishment?" He asked while reading the headlines.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Nothing. I never did anything wrong, I did what I was told to do, I kept my grades up, I did nothing to deserve punishment."

"Dear," Kris started while using her thumb and forefinger to turn my head to meet her gaze, "that's not discipline, that's abuse. If you haven't done anything to deserve being beaten, he shouldn't ever have laid a paw on you. There's a difference between abuse and punishement, and you, dear, have suffered from abuse."

"And from what it sounds like," the lucario started, "he never wanted what was best for you, he just wanted a good punching bag."

I stared down at the floor again. Chuck was making hand puppets for amusement, but mouthed, 'Should I tell them the rest?' while the others watched the shapes on the ceiling. I gave a faint movement of my head in a 'no' gesture and he nodded understandingly.

"Did your mom ever say anything about leaving him?" Chuck asked while making a dragon. Having ghostly hands enabled him to bend them in any way he wanted.

"No, not to me."

"Did she ever say why she wanted to stay with this oaf?" Victor asked, surprising us all with the fact that he had been listening.

I glared out the window. "When I was fourteen, I made the foolish mistake of telling him I was gonna go to the police and tell them about what he was doing to us. He beat me so bad, I was in the hospital for two months. Mom came and saw me every day, as well as a few friends from school. Dad...told them that I had fallen down the stairs and a dresser I was trying to move had followed me. Anyway, the fourth day I was there mom and I were finally left alone. I asked her why she wouldn't divorce him, or just leave. She told me that he was...wealthy. The money he made would be able to give me more opportunities for college and a chance at a better life."

Victor turned in his seat to look at me better. "He put you in the hospital? ! ?"

I nodded. "Child Services came by the hospital while mom wasn't there and asked what had happened. I told them the truth without a moment of hesitation, and they put me in a foster home for a single night. They returned me to my father the next day, who beat me enough to keep me home for the rest of the week."

It may have been my imagination, but I swear I saw his eyes soften for five brief seconds before he turned back around in his seat. "Did he ever put your mom in the hospital?"

"No. I think he knew she would never have stayed if he did."

Chuck sighed loudly. He had grown bored of making shadow puppets and turned onto his side. I glanced over at Axel, who was reading the sports section of the paper, then over at Kris, who was starting to fall asleep. I rose and curled up at the other end of the seat, so she could cover herself up.

"Well, this gig might not be as rewarding as any rich job your father's got, but it has its perks," Axel stated while folding the newspaper back up. "No news on us today, Vic. But the Giants won the Super Bowl a few days ago."

"Goddamn it," the other stated irritatedly. "I can't believe the Patriots would lose to those ammateurs."

Our leader crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked at the other. "Oh puh-leez. The Giants won the last time they played in the Super Bowl. I _told_ you this time would be no different_._" He suddenly glanced back at me. "What about you, Ash? Who are you a fan of?"

I felt bitterness rise in me. The only time I've ever heard anything on TV about sports was shortly after Bill beat me. Every time he got done taking his anger out on me, I'd always hear a golf game playing in the living room, or soccer, or basketball, or baseball. Football was the one sport that I had caught a break on when it came to beatings. If there was a game on, Bill would be too occupied to beat me, though I knew well enough to hide in my room in case his team lost.

I shrugged. "I'm not really into sports. Dad was though, and I think he was a Patriots fan."

Despite hearing his team's name being mentioned, Victor sneered at my response and readjusted his seat, so he could lean back in it.

Axel grinned at me. "I guess we should hit the sack, too. You're lucky you joined us when you did, we had just hit pay day. Tomorrow we'll introduce you to some _real_ criminal action."

That didn't settle very well. Could the 'pay day' that he's referring to be the robbery of Bill's Billions? And what's in store for me tomorrow? Oh well, time to prove myself worthy of being part of their group. I'd rather do criminal stuff than have them return me back home, which I already know Victor would want if I'm not of any use to the group.

Though Victor was still kind of bitter towards me, I had to admit that being part of Axel's group was rather enjoyable. I'd take being part of their group over being back home any gentle pattering of the rain helped me fall asleep early that night. As I drifted off into a blissful world of rest, I couldn't help but mentally rub it into Bill's face that I was happier with outlaws than I was with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**'**_**The gentle pattering of the rain helped me fall asleep early that night. As I drifted off into a blissful world of rest, I couldn't help but mentally rub it into Bill's face that I was happier with outlaws than I was with him.**_**'**

I awoke sometime later to the sound of clicking. My eyes shot open and darted to the source of the sound, namely to the Bisharp in the front seat. The first thing I noticed was the gun which he was focused on loading with ammo.

"Wh-what're you doing?" My voice came out in a barely audible whisper.

He turned in his seat to glance at the source of the question. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was that was looking back at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for the day ahead."

I tilted my head in slight confusion, but it soon dawned on me that he was talking about the 'real action' Axel was talking about earlier. Once again, my curiousity got the best of me. "So what's the plan for today? What are we gonna do?"

He scoffed. "Kid, you won't last a single minute out in the real world. There are all sorts of bad people that'd sell you for a french fry, and you wouldn't have any idea what you'd be getting yourself into."

My eyes narrowed at him. "I know bad people when I see them, Victor. I may be innocent and naive, but I'm not stupid."

He didn't cock his gun, but still filled it with bullets. "If you're so smart, then surely you know why I'm loading up my gun and what I mean by 'the day ahead'."

I sat up so I didn't have to bend my neck upwards to look at him. "I _do _know, I was only wondering what sort of job we'd be doing. Like a bank robbery, a mugging, pick-pocketing, what? Fill me in."

He scoffed again. "Yes because we really need guns for pick-pocketing. Great Arceus, you're dumber than I thought."

I felt great offense by his insight, as I'm sure was his intention, but I ignored it. "Whatever. So what're we doing today?"

"You'll see soon enough," he stated while putting his now loaded gun back into the glove compartment after making sure the safety was on. He then picked up a thumb tack from one of the cup holders. After making sure it was red, he started picking his teeth with its blade. He looked over at Axel, who was still sleeping, and nearly jumped through the roof when he saw me sitting on Axel's lap. I had quietly jumped there from the back seat while he was glancing out the window. "Jeez! What the hell's your deal, girl?"

I waved off his question. "What's your problem, Vic? Why do you hate me so much?"

He glared at me disgustedly then turned his attention back outside. "You had no right barging into my life like this."

"It's not like I planned it," I muttered. "I never planned on making my father come after me like that."

"You're bringing more trouble to this team than you're worth," he spat. "You're causing the problems I worked so hard to fix."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "The only one I seem to be bringing trouble to is you. For whatever reason, you can't stand me being here. What do you have against me?"

He sighed irritably, then glanced back at Chuck. "I've worked so hard to be a good father for Chuck. He was...uncontrollable when we first joined Axel and Kris. He's been known to be somewhat childish, as you've witnessed today. But he finally started to mature last year and accept our fate as newfound criminals." His eyes blazed back to me. "Then _you_ come waltzing in, and he's suddenly eight years old again!"

My eyes trailed back to Chuck, who was curled into a ball and resting peacefully. "I never meant to destroy what little maturity he has, and I don't believe I did such a thing by us playing today. Perhaps now that he's had fun for once in a long time, he'll start focusing more on the serious, adult-like matters that will need attending to."

"Or he'll just want to play more."

I shrugged. "I never meant to bring harm to you or Chuck by joining this group, Victor. Hell, had my father not been in a murderous rage and chasing me, I never would have meant to join this group _at all_. But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving."

"Lucky me," he replied sarcastically.

I sighed loudly. "So besides the fact that I make Chuck happy, why else don't you like me being a part of this group? If Chuck was the only reason, I'm sure you would have said something earlier."

He pursed his lips together and looked back outside. "I have my reasons."

My head waved back and forth disbelievingly. I then turned my back on him and looked out Axel's window. It had stopped raining earlier and there were water stains marked all over the window, much like the fur of a Liepard.

"What's that?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "What's what?"

"That thing on your tail. What is it?"

I smiled when I realized what he was talking about, and sat down so I could access my tails better. Tied to the end of the second one from the far right was a small string with a silver pendant on it. The pendant was in the shape of a crescent moon with a tiny red jewel near the top. It made it look like the moon was watching whoever looked at its red eye, sort of like a Lunatone, but with no black grooves around the eye and no mouth protruding from the inner curve. I carefully undid the knot within the black string and handed over my treasure.

"Pretty, isn't it? My mom gave it to me. She said that my father once had one just like it, and that I should always look into that red jewel if I should ever want comfort from him. She told me that no matter what he did, I can always find forgivness carved in that jewel."

He traced a blade-like finger over the edges of the moon while gazing at the crystal in awe. His eyes traced the string as though that was its most magnificent feature. I suddenly realized what I had just done by giving that to him.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ think about keeping that!" I blurted while snatching it away from him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he stated bluntly. "I've seen bigger jewels than that, anyway. It's not very impressive."

"Uh-huh sure," I mumbled doubtfully.

"Why do you wanna keep something that once belonged to your abusive father anyway?"

I felt my grin return when I thought about something. "What are you talking about? Axel's not abusive."

His head turned back to meet my gaze so quickly that I was afraid his neck would snap. "What did you just say?"

My grin turned into an ear-to-ear smile. "Axel's my father now. Kris is my mom, Chuck's my brother, and you're my uncle. I have no 'abusive' father."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "How can I be your uncle if Chuck is my son?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Kris is my aunt, Axel's my uncle, and you're my father."

His eyes widened and he became very defensive. "I am _not_ your father. Can't you just settle for Chuck being your cousin?"

"No way! I've always wanted a brother and he's always wanted a sister!"

He folded his arms across his chest. "People don't always get what they want, kid. Get used to it."

An idea suddenly hit me. "How about I'm Chuck's adopted sister? That way you and I aren't 'related', but Chuck and I are still, in a way, siblings!"

A momentary expression of annoyance flashed on his face before he began rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, you _were_ dropped on us unexpectedly, and have no family left. You are staying with us and keeping our other 'kid' happy. Hm...yeah, I guess that works. Not that I'd ever adopt _you_, though."

I shrugged. "I don't care what you'd do, Victor. I'm just happy to have a family where I'm not abused...physically, that is. I can tell you're more than happy to do it verbally."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why do you want to keep something that your... _previous_ father, who abused you, used to own?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was the only thing dad really 'gave' to me." Another idea struck me. "I keep it on my tails so if he really does ever look through the crystal to see me, all he sees is my ass."

His eyes widened at me. "Well would you look at that, the baby actually knows how to use curse words!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not the only one, Vic. Being around someone like my father teaches a girl like me many things."

With that, I jumped back to my sleeping spot at Kris's feet, curled into a ball, and fell asleep shortly after. The last thing I heard before drifting off was the sound of Victor sighing hopelessly and scraping as he went back to picking at his teeth with the thumb tack.

I awoke the next morning when Kris gently nudged me with her foot. The others were already out getting ready, but it looked as though she had just woken up. I told her about how us four-legged pokemon clean ourselves by licking, and she nodded understandingly before leaving.

Quite a few bruises, scars and cuts were still left behind from Bill's abuse. Again, I tenderly licked over each of them in case any bacteria had started to grow near them. After giving myself a proper tongue bath, I joined the others at a nearby creek.

Victor was chatting with Chuck on a nearby tree stump in the distance. Judging from their posture and hand movements, it looked like casual conversation. Kris and Axel were washing up in the stream, but I didn't really pay much attention to them; my gaze was more fixated on the storm clouds hovering in the distance, as though they were trying to decide on whether or not to come over and pour their contents all over us.

"Those aren't going to interfere with our plans today, are they Ax?" Asked Kris as she stood up on a nearby pedestal-like stone to let the wind dry her off.

"Nah, a litte rain never hurt anybody."

I felt a sigh linger dangerously within my throat, but I fought it down to prevent Kris from asking me if I was sure I wanted to do this. She had been a bit anxious about the idea of me using what miniscule amount of innocence left in me to carry out their 'plans'. Still, I turned to Axel and asked, "So what exactly are we gonna do today? You said something about getting into real action yesterday?"

"Indeed," he replied. "Due to pay day having been only a few days ago, we're only going to a single and subtle job today."

Kris nodded, seemingly knowing already what he meant by 'a single and subtle job'. "I don't get it," I stated. "What job are we doing?"

The two older pokemon exchanged quick glances before Axel took off for the car and Kris knelt down on one knee to meet my gaze.

"Ash, we _rarely_ pay for supplies we need. Things like food, bullets, clothing, anything we might need. We pay for some of it, then take the rest. You understand?"

I felt a grin emerge on my face and nodded my head.

"Good. We recently took the proper amount of money needed for us to survive on for a long time, but we're rather low on supplies. We're paying a visit to a little store up ahead to restock, okay?"

One of my eyebrows raised involuntarily. Before I could ask, Kris answered my question. "We take supplies instead of paying for them so our Pokes will carry us farther, and we won't have to make big, risky pay days become habitual. The only time we ever pay for things we need is when we need to avoid suspicion."

The pieces were starting to come together, but I needed to be absolutely sure of my theory rather than assuming. "Kris, by 'pay days' you mean 'bank robberies', right?"

She nodded.

"And you guys just hit a 'pay day' a few days ago, right?"

Another nod.

"Do you, perchance, know the name of the place your last 'pay day' took place?"

"Indeed, though I don't see how this pertains to what I just told you."

My eyes focused on hers more intently. "Please, just tell me."

She shrugged. "Okay. It was called 'Bill's Billions'."

There it was. The very answer that had been torturing me for only a few days now, but it felt like forever. Axel and his team were the ones who busted into Bill's bank and turned the place upside down. They're the very reason Bill was in a sour mood when he came home that night, not that he was ever in a good mood when he came home, but still.

"Odd as it was, Victor was the only one who had anything against hitting a joint like that up," she said narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"Really?" I asked suspiciously. "What would he have against Bill's Billions?"

She scoffed. "When I asked him, the only thing he said was that he 'had his reasons'. I tell you, one of these days I'm gonna take my foot and show him one of _my_ reasons by shoving it where the sun don't shine. See how many reasons he'll have after _that_.

I couldn't stifle a giggle at her remark, which she seemed mildy amused at. We suddenly heard a sharp whistle coming from the direction of the car. It was loud and drawn out, like the type used to summon a large bird that might carry you through clouds. I wondered if such a situation would ever exist, but ignored that thought when Kris sighed heavily.

"That's Axel's way of assembling us. Guess he wants to go over the plan before we get to work."

I nodded understandingly as she got up from her knee and started for the car. My eyes darted over to where Chuck and Victor were talking a few moments ago, but only Victor remained sitting on the tree stump. I assumed that Chuck flew off at the sound of Axel's call and figured I should do the same.

As I started dragging myself in the direction of the car, I couldn't help but think about what Kris had just told me. '_Axel and his band are behind the robbery of Bill's Billions. What'll they do if they find out I'm his daughter? Will they be pleased with the fact that I definately can't leave their group? Will there be more tension between Victor and I? Will Chuck still want to be friends? What if they decide that keeping me alive is too risky? What if Bill had pictures of Mom and I up in his office and that's why Victor didn't want me to join their group?_'

'_Nah, Bill wouldn't do something as caring as that. Only pokemon who love their spouses and children would put reminders of them in their offices, not pokemon like Bill. Besides, according to Kris, Victor had a problem with Bill's Billions before they even raided it. Maybe the fact that my father was an Arcanine, much like the owner of Bill's Billions, was the reason he was...__**is **__uneasy about me joining their group. Even so, why did he have such a big problem against robbing Bill's Billions?_'

'_Because 'he has his reasons'. There just __**has**__ to be a connection between his 'reasons' that ties all this confusion together. When were all the times Victor had his reasons? First was when Chuck held weapons to my neck, then there was when Chuck asked why he didn't want me to join, next was when I asked him what his problem was with me, and finally, as Kris just told me, one other time was when he was asked what he had against robbing Bill's Billions._'

'_Kris makes it seem as though this happens all the time, but I only see it happening whenever it has something to do with me. What secrets about me does Victor want to keep secret? What is he hiding that is so important that he can't tell the other members, or his own son for that matter?_'

With these unanswered questions running amok through my brain, I pushed past a bush and stumbled out into the open. My jaw nearly hit the ground (not that I could make it actually do that, unlike Chuck) when I saw the car. Its usual blood-red color was painted over with blue paint perfeclty! Not a slightest amount of purple was seen on the car, even up close! Not only that, but the entire car looked like it was remodeled to look like a pickup truck! The frame, the tires, the steering wheel, everything was different! Even the liscence plate was different!

"Beauty, isn't she?" Axel smirked at me when he saw how stunned I was at the difference. He suddenly threw something at me and I caught it; it looked like a keychain with several tiny buttons on it. "Go ahead, press 'em. You know you want to."

Indeed I did. I pressed three buttons in a row and stared as the truck transformed into a minivan, though the color remained the same. The keychain had buttons for the frame, the hood, the engine, the liscense plate, the wheels, the interior, even. The only thing it didn't have buttons for was the color, though a nearby paint can sitting on the ground and one tired looking Axel told the story behind that.

I walked over and handed him back the keychain because I was a little too freaked out to keep playing with it. "My father gave me this car," he explained. "He too was a thug, though he probably never would've dreamed of it being able to do all this. Thanks to Kris, we'll never be caught because of our car again." He pressed a few buttons and the vehicle transformed back into a pickup truck.

Victor joined us a few moments later. With everyone accounted for, we all piled into the truck and listened to Axel as he explained the plan.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. About five miles down this road is a small grocery store that has what we need. Kris, you and Ash are our aftermaths, got it?"

"Got it," she replied before turning to me. "Usually there are cops that pull cars over to ask if we've seen the criminals that pulled the jobs. Our role is not only to participate in the jobs, but lead the cops astray when they ask us if we've seen anything suspicious." She turned her gaze over to Victor. "What's the officer's name that questioned you and Axel the last time?"

"Officer Yukla."

Her eyes met mine. "If Victor or Axel were to be the aftermaths, Officer Yukla would recognize them and grow suspicious because they were seen not far from the last crime scene. However, Chuck and I were hiding, so he doesn't know either of us. And he obviously doesn't know you."

I nodded, also understanding that Yukla wouldn't be suspicious of the car thanks to Axel's keychain, though the color would still be somewhat of a problem, but the paint shouldn't be a problem to wash off.

"There's bound to be cameras throughout the store," Axel continued. "Therefore, we're using a few toys of our own." He reached into the glove compartment and handed out sunglasses, then reached under his seat and pulled out a small bag made of pretty thick plastic. In the bag was what looked like oval-shaped jell press-on nails, only in the shape of fingerprints. He glanced over at Chuck. "Whose prints do we have this time?"

"Lucy Poreni's, George Whinton's, Alice Flukk's, and last night I retrieved Frank Lupton's for Ashley."

Kris held my paws up as she gingerly pressed the jell substances to their bottoms. "We use these to frame others for our deeds, Ash. That way they get caught instead of us. Chuck uses his taken laptop to find pokemon of the same species as us and make jell-like copies of their footprints. Pokemon that look exactly like us."

Chuck suddenly wrapped a scarf around my muzzle. "Say something," he ordered.

"Like what?" My voice came out masculine and deep. "Woah!"

Victor failed at supressing a grin before wrapping his around his mouth. "Cool, aren't they? Kris designed them to disguise our voices."

"Luke. I am your father." I couldn't resist getting that out of my system, but it didn't really matter. Everyone got the biggest kick out of it, even Victor.

Axel's voice was already sort of deep, so when he spoke he sounded like he was talking from the bottom of his stomach. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. We have fingerprints covered, we have voices covered...what about DNA?"

Victor turned the radio dial like one would a combination lock and a hidden compartment in his door clicked open. He pulled out a small case, which he didn't hesitate to open. It contained four needles with a strange yellow substance in each one. He pulled out the first needle and looked over at Axel, who offered him his arm almost immediately. Within five seconds, the contents of the needle were surging through Axel. This same process was repeated with Kris and himself.

He then turned to me. "You're not afraid of needles, are you baby?"

I rolled my eyes at him and held out an arm. The needle wasn't delayed by the small amount of fur on my arm. Though it stung a little, I didn't make a face because I knew Victor would get his amusement out of it. The substance felt cold in my system, though it wasn't long before it seemed to merge with my blood.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"That prevents you from sweating, drooling, or doing any other activity that your DNA could leak from," explained Chuck. "Whatever DNA you could possibly lose, this substance prevents you from losing it, though it doesn't last very long."

"We won't take very long," stated Axel.

I raised an eyebrow. "What about you, Chuck?"

He grinned. "I'm a ghost type, remember? I don't have blood running through my veins. Plus, I don't sweat or give off DNA in any manner. I'm a gas pokemon."

"As long as you're in your gaseous form, you don't give off DNA," pointed out Kris. "Which is why I suggest you stay behind in the car as the fallback this time."

"Okay," he mumbled. "But you still want me to scout the store, right?"

"Of course," replied Axel. "Which reminds me, you better get going while we finish getting ready."

"Same as last time?" He asked while hovering anxiously near the roof.

"Yup."

And with that he went through the roof leaving behind only a small strand of purple gas, which soon followed him.

"So what's the plan?" I asked anxiously.

Axel watched as Chuck flew off in the direction of the store. "Once Chuck returns with his report of the store, we'll drive down there, he'll sit in the truck and interfere with the signals of any cameras throughout the store while we go in and hold the place up. While Kris and I gather what little money the cashier has to offer, you and Vic scour the store for any morsels you can get your hands on. Remember: Quality and quanity don't matter, just grab what you can. Use shopping carts to haul as much as possible if needs be, just clean out as much as possible. Hopefully the cashier will be too focused on us to get a good look at either of you. Once Vic signals us, we'll haul tail and get the hell out of dodge, so to speak."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not just knock out the cashier?"

Victor smirked at Axel. "Because _someone_ can't knock others out without killing them."

"One time!" The jackal said frustratedly. "One time. I kill an elderly cashier once and you won't ever let me live it down. Besides, you're the one who said no to knocking out people after Chuck saw it. Don't you think he's old enough to handle death now?"

"No," he said bluntly.

I considered this fact to be why he didn't want Axel to kill me a few days back, but why not just say so in the first place? Why make a big deal about it instead of just saying that it shouldn't happen in front of Chuck?

"Moving on," Axel continued, "Once we're far enough from the store, I'll use the remote to transform the truck into something different, then we'll pull over and strip off the paint. My map tells me there's a river not far from the store, so that's where we'll dispose of it."

I nodded. '_Pealable paint. Sort of like on __**Taxi**__, but in real life. Neat!_'

"Afterwards, Chuck will dissolve one of us while the other hides in the far back of the trunk while you two lead the officers astray."

"How do you know the officers will come?" I inquired.

"They'll come. They always do."

"But wait, what if they look in the trunk?"

Axel grinned at me. "Press this button."

I did. It looked like a button that would change the shape of the trunk, but the trunk remained the same. Kris removed the cushion that led to the trunk, which was now the tailgate of the pickup truck, and my eyes widened as they looked upon a sheet that fell from the floor of where the trunk would be. It made it look as though the trunk was empty from this side, and, after Axel amusedly pressed another button to flip the sheet over, it made it look empty on the other side, too!

I felt my lips curl upwards in a devious grin. They really had everything covered!

"Now's all we gotta do is wait for Chuck to return," Kate stated.

"One more thing," Victor said looking uneasily at me. "You need to leave your pendant in the car."

I involuntarily grabbed the tail my pendant was on. "What? No way!"

"You have to," he said in a gentle voice. "It has both of our prints on it, which also carries DNA. Plus if you dropped that, it might bring some fur with it, which could have DNA. It'd be safer if you just left it here."

My eyes narrowed at him. He had been the only one to get a really good look at the gem engraved in it, so he could be planning on stealing it. Still, he had a good point. Kris gently laid a paw on my shoulder reassuringly. She nodded towards the still open trunk with the cloth no longer there. I caught on to what she was implying and hesitantly laid the pendant behind where the cloth would be.

Still feeling a little uneasy, I kept glancing back to make sure it was still there and didn't just vanish, which the members of this group were seemingly famous for making things do. Axel told me that he'd hide in the trunk if it made me feel any better. He seemed honest and trustworthy, and I had my doubts he'd con a fellow member of the group, so I said that I'd like that.

Shortly after that, Chuck reappeared from the roof.

"Your report?" Asked Axel anxiously.

"There are no cameras outside the store, only one in the store that has broken down about two months ago."

"What level of broken?" Asked Kris.

"Level nine."

"Yeah, we don't have anything to worry about," she stated.

"Anyway, only the manager is in the store due to a staff meeting that nobody attended. One of his workers owns a blue pickup truck, so there shouldn't be a fuss about us arriving at the store."

"Phone lines?"

"Ready to be destroyed upon arrival, Ax. There are no guns within the store, though the owner is trained to use one."

"Not very smart," mumbled Victor.

"Previous visitors?"

"None that I'm aware of. As far as I know, we're the first ones."

Kris turned to me. "By 'previous visitors', he means 'how many times has the place been robbed'."

"Nearby police stations?"

"None for another fifty miles." He pointed in the direction we came. "Only police station is back in that town, and they're busy investigating our last pay day and Ashley's disappearance. It'd probably be wise for her to hide after this job, even for a few miles."

"Nonsense!" Chirped Kris. She suddenly started fumbling with the microphone thing within my scarf. "Talk again."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice coming out a hoarse whisper.

"We can say she's got pnemonia and that we're taking her to the hospital."

"Explains the scarf," commented Axel. "As long as you move quickly enough through the store, the manager shouldn't notice you wearing it. Okay, that works. One more thing though: Vic, grab the paper while you're rushing to and fro, okay? I wanna see if we made the headlines with our last pay day, or if Ash made 'em."

"Fine."

I raised a paw as though we were back in school. "Wait, can I ask something?"

Everyone stared at me.

"I understand not wanting to be caught, but don't you guys think we're using a bit too much equipment for only gathering food?"

Victor was most likely about to say something insulting when Kris held up a paw to silence him. She then turned to me. "The materials we use for the fingerprints and the DNA fluid are all-natural substances found in berries and herbs." She held a paw to her chest. "I'm the machanic and electro-nerd of the group, so almost everything I make runs on rechargable batteries. Chuck's the herbologist who makes the fingerprints and DNA fluid, while Axel's the brains of the group and Victor's the brawn. What I'm getting at is that the materials we use in no way cut into our supplies that we need, we just use materials found around us."

Chuck sat between Kris and I. "Besides, you can never be too careful, even when it comes to simple store robberies such as this. Either we go in covering everything, or we don't go in at all."

I nodded understandingly, though some part of me really wished there wasn't so much precaution and strife in what we were about to do. All these measures seemed to take the fun and excitement out of it, but I guessed that it was better to be safe than sorry.

With that, Axel turned back around and started the engine. When we were a good ways down the road, Kris removed the cushion that lead to the tailgate of the truck. She crawled through, then me, then Victor. The wind ruffled through the curls on my head as the truck continued to speed down the road. Soon enough, the store began coming into view, and my heart just wouldn't stop beating at the same speed the truck was going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, I was kinda hoping there'd be more people reviewing on this one than just one of my buds, but I guess few is better than none :/ Anyway, I put as much thought into this one as possible, but came up short while trying to think of ways to cover up a crime. Anyone think I missed anything?**_

_**Anyway, R+R (please?) XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

'_**Soon enough the store began coming into view, and my heart just **__**wouldn't stop beating at the same speed the truck was going**_**.'**

Axel was careful enough to park the truck at an angle that would allow a quick escape. Kris helped me fix my ruffled fur and readjust my scarf. While we all quickly prepared ourselves for the job ahead, Chuck was working on messing around with the video cameras (even though none were working, but he still wanted to be safe about this) and phone lines.

When we were all ready, the three of us leapt from the back of the truck and landed gracefully on the ground. We had jumped on the side opposite the store entrance to avoid any early suspicion. Axel carefully slid out of the driver's side and tossed Kris a handgun. He himself had a rifle…type…gun. Don't ask me, I don't know jack about guns. Anyway, Axel signaled for us to follow him after he looked around through the front door to see if the manager was seeing who it was that had pulled up out front. He obviously wasn't.

We took off through the lot and quietly opened the front door.

"Jack? Where the hell have you been? ! ?" Someone bellowed. "I was just thinking about re-scheduling this damned meeting! Where's Sheryl? She was supposed to give me a hand with these receipts!"

The store was nice and cool, probably from air-conditioning. The floor was your average tile floor, like the type of floor a kitchen would have. The aroma of fresh-baked bread and cinnamon wafted through the air, though the harsh smell of disinfectant didn't really mix well with the sweet scent. Bright lights lit up the entire store and there were a few light bulbs that had obviously blown, but nobody bothered to attend to. We could hear the clicking of a cash register in the back, which Kris's eyes widened to in excitement. She and Axel made motions with their paws indicating the direction they were going while Victor knelt down onto the floor.

"Listen kid, when Ax signals that the manager is in check that's our cue to move. We have at least ten minutes to get this done, so remember what he said before: Don't be slow. Grab anything and as much as you can. Here." He handed me a shopping basket. "These are found near the entrance, so take as many of them as possible. Just take them to the truck and Chuck will empty them of their contents, then he'll toss them out."

I nodded. "Wait Vic. Axel wanted you to grab the paper while you're going about the store, remember?"

His eyes widened at that. "That's right, he did. Okay, I'll make sure to grab one before we leave."

A momentary flash of pride raced through my system at having helped him, but died within seconds. I knelt down low and waited for Axel to whistle. In the back, we could hear the shouting coming from the other three pokemon.

"I said, GIVE ME YOUR WEAPONS!" Kris bellowed.

"I don't have any," the manager said shakily.

"Forget it Luce," Axel stated. "If he has weapons, we'll just have to keep a careful eye on him and make sure he doesn't use 'em."

Kris feigned sighing. "I thought I told you, NO NAMES!"

"Who's gonna believe this geezer?" Axel joked. "Do you think someone's going to believe him when he says that our names are Lucy and Alice? Why is that important?"

I imagined Kris rolling her eyes. "You have so much to learn."

Axel then whistled sharply, forcing us to begin our raid.

I started by running as fast as possible to the end shelves. Without thinking, I shoved as much stuff that seemed important into my basked. I grabbed food, medicine, feminine products (that Kris kept complaining about not having), drinks, anything I could. I ran out to the truck and set my bulging basket into the passenger seat, where Chuck started to unload everything.

Letting him do what he will, I darted back into the store and grabbed another basket. Not knowing what else to grab, I only got more food and drinks. Just in case, I grabbed more feminine products and other things the rest of the gang might need. Batteries, tacks, mouthwash…yes, we pokemon also use mouthwash and toothpaste. Too bad the rest of the gang seemed to have hiding places for all their possessions and mine have to be situated in the trunk.

Anyways, I ran the basket back outside and handed it over to Chuck. He raised an eyebrow at me when he saw the contents, but unpacked everything none-the-less. I then ran back into the store to see Victor punch through the newspaper dispenser and take one. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully then tossed me another basket.

"Here, get more food. Clean off as many shelves as possible, grab any morsel."

I cocked my head in confusion. "But we already have more than enough to get us through the month!"

"Doesn't matter, go get more. We want our supplies to last as long as possible."

I nodded understandingly and dashed back into the aisles, grabbing what I could from the shelves. When I snatched yet another loaf of bread, I saw Victor on the other side of the shelf taking cans of fruit. My eyes, however, landed on the product next to him. I quickly made my way to the other side of him and gaped at what I saw.

It was a necklace. Not just _any _necklace, a golden-stringed one with a solid gold heart and a giant emerald firmly engraved on the center. I was breathless at its beauty, but it wasn't truly needed for the group.

"What? Do you like that necklace?" Inquired Victor.

Me not taking my eyes off of it was the only answer he needed. "Go on, take it. You want it, you can have it."

I didn't move. I understood needing to take food and supplies, but we didn't actually _need_ this necklace. I…just _want_ it. The manager of this poor store was being robbed of his food and goods, why take a treasure like this from him? Thing was, this was the only necklace left. There wasn't one like it in the rest of the store.

"I…I can't." I admitted. "We don't need it."

"But you want it."

"Yes…" The jewel glistened as the pendant turned in midair. As it turned more toward me, I could see it shimmer and sparkle in the late afternoon sun. The lights hanging above it seemed to intensify its beauty.

"Take it! What's stopping you?"

"It….it isn't right. Why take what we don't need?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "If we don't take it, the police will only put it in an evidence bag and put it away in a vault. Why have a treasure like this be put away when it doesn't have to be?"

What he said was reasonable, but didn't make me move any closer towards the idea of stealing it. My heartbeat echoed throughout my entire body, beating in my head like a drum that only seemed to get louder and louder.

Victor eventually lost his patience and snatched it, ripping it off of the shelf with great enough force to pry the tag off with the hook on which it hung. The string and charm remained intact.

"Here," he stated bluntly.

I froze again, staring at the object dangling before me. He had done it so easily, as though it was something stolen from _him_ and he was only reclaiming it. I could never have that sort of nerve; the guilt of just _taking_ it would be too much for me. Heck, taking it from Vic is starting to make me sweat.

"Take it," he ordered. When I didn't move he merely wrapped it around my neck under my scarf, so it was out of sight. "There. Nobody knows, right? Now go get more food, we clearing out of here in five."

Axel was getting anxious when he heard the lack of ransacking. "You two alright?"

Vic turned his head towards his voice. "We're fine, Alice. Just got sidetracked is all." He turned back towards me. "Remember: Kris's name is Lucy, or Luce if you prefer, and Axel is Alice. We need to keep these aliases up until this job is over, so don't use their real names."

I nodded, the pendant under my scarf not moving one bit, but still adding enough weight to my neck to be noticeable. With that, I filled the basket, then took it out to Chuck. Afterwards, I ran back to the front of the store and grabbed another one.

In the last five minutes, I was able to fill up three more baskets; two with food and one with other essentials. Just before Vic signaled Axel, he smashed open a display case that was advertising a contest where whoever could guess the amount of jellybeans in the jar could win the iPod in the case. Of course, without even hesitating, Victor grabbed both the large jarful of jellybeans and the iPod. He gave a short and quick whistle, one slightly deeper than Axel's. We all piled into the truck and took off, leaving behind one flustered store manager and one trashed, though mostly empty, convenient store.

About thirty minutes after our departure, the police pulled us over. Axel had changed the truck into a minivan and slid into the trunk, where he showed me a hidden compartment where I could put anything I wanted to, rather than just leave my possessions lying about. I didn't put the necklace in there though, I wanted Kris to see it first. We had also stopped at the nearby river he was talking about before and stripped the paint off of the van. It was surprisingly simple, not one streak of blue was left behind. Only the blood red color that I had seen and grown very fond of. And because the van had many hidden compartments, we were able to effectively hide everything stolen from sight.

Chuck also 'dissolved' himself and Victor. I guess that it doesn't harm anybody physically, or mentally, as long as the controller of their particles can return them to their original forms. Good thing Chuck knew what he was doing.

Kris pulled the van over nonchalantly. She smiled innocently at the officer as he got off of his bike and strode up to the driver's door.

"Afternoon, ladies. My name is Officer Yukla. May I ask you a few questions?"

Kris's smile didn't waver, or do anything to show she was acting. Good thing I'm wearing a scarf, I suck at acting.

"Absolutely, Officer."

"Where are you headed?"

Her smile died down to a worried frown. "To the nearest hospital. My friend here has an extremely severe illness, and it is vital for me to get her there."

I had lost interest in what she was saying to him, so me laying my head on the seat and staring sadly at the floor seemed to suffice for a look of suffering.

"Poor thing," he murmured. "Well, there was a store robbery about thirty miles down the road from here. The perpetrators were a female Weavile, like yourself, a female Lucario, and two unknown suspects. Have you seen anything suspicious or unusual on your way here, Miss?"

She pretended to be surprised. "A store robbery? Oh no…nobody was killed, right?"

He smiled sympathetically. "No. We are thankful enough for that."

Kris rubbed her chin in concern. He readied a pen and a piece of paper. "I take it you did, in fact, see something suspicious, Miss?"

She nodded faintly. "There was…a truck. A cobalt truck with a female Lucario sitting on the back, waving her arms in a bird-like manner as the truck passed us."

He scribbled some stuff down. "Did you, perchance, see the license plate?"

"No. They passed us going in the opposite direction. We had passed a store on our way, but it looked like it was on the verge of being closed. Oh, if I had known that had happened-"

"Nobody is at fault here except for the criminals behind it, Miss. You've been very helpful. One last question, though; You said you're taking your friend to a nearby hospital, but the closest one I can think of is back in that direction," he stated pointing from where we came.

"Yes, I am aware of this. However, in case you have not heard of this yet, another female Vulpix had vanished from that town. I don't want my friend to meet the same fate as her."

He appeared enlightened. "Ahh, I see. Yes, the girl who disappeared was the daughter of a good friend of mine. You never would've expected the daughter of Bill's Billions to go missing."

I think my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. '_Did he really just say that? ! ?_'

Kris seemed troubled. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that please? I've got bad hearing in this ear, you see."

He smiled. "Of course. I said the owner of Bill's Billions was the female Vulpix that went missing." He said the last nine words as loud as he could without shouting.

Fear began to creep into my nerves. '_Great, so much for keeping _that _secret! Now that they know I'm Bill's daughter, what'll happen to me?_'

The officer looked at me warily. "I guess I'd better let you guys keep going. Your friend is looking even worse than before."

Kris's eyes burned back to me. "Yes, she looks a bit peaked, doesn't she?" Now she was also feigning compassion. I could hear the edge in her voice.

The officer returned to his bike and took off. Kris didn't turn the van back on. She just kept staring at me. _Glaring_ at me. I swallowed hard, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"You're…the daughter of the owner of that bank? The bank where we had hit our last big pay day?"

I tried again to gulp down the lump in my throat. My head involuntarily shook gently. My eyes wouldn't leave the floor.

Suddenly, Axel pushed forward the cushion from the back seat, crawled back through the opening, and sat on the back seat. Shortly after, Chuck and Victor formed from random dust particles that were sitting on the dashboard, and joined him in the back. Kris glanced at them, then back at me. The looks on their faces told me that they had heard it too. Kris then turned the van on and we started down the road once again. Nobody said anything.


	6. Chapter 6

'**Kris then turned the van on and we started down the road once again. Nobody said anything.'**

I kept my gaze uncomfortably out the window, though I could feel four other pairs of eyes burning in my direction. They demanded an untold explanation, a reason for why I hadn't said anything before about being the daughter of the bank owner they had robbed. I wanted to tell them, I truly did, but I feared being abandoned by them.

"Ashley?" Chuck quietly glanced uneasily in my direction. His gentle voice made me flinch, but my gaze remained outside watching the signs as they passed by.

I felt a gentle paw on my shoulder. My amber eyes gazed warily back to see Axel's other paw dangle something in front of me. I cautiously took my pendant from him and tied it to my tail, then hurriedly looked back outside.

Nobody said anything for a long time, which only intensified the tension in the air. Finally, after two long hours of cruelly awkward silence, Kris spoke up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked in a whisper loud enough for them all to hear.

My eyes remained glued outside. I spoke in a raspy, fearful voice. "Because I was afraid."

"Of what?" Chuck pressed.

A sigh forced itself from my throat. "Of what you guys would think. That you would get the idea that you needed to… finish me off in order to protect yourselves."

A short time of silence dragged by. My fear-filled amber eyes darted from member to member. They each seemed lost in thought.

'_Why aren't they denying that they would've done that? Would they truly have killed me had they known I was Bill's daughter?_'

"Why isn't anyone saying anything?" I asked warily, my gaze locked on Kris, whom I was positive would be the first to deny that they would do such a thing.

"There's nothing left to say," Victor said from the back seat.

My gaze shot straight back at him. "You had been so set on getting rid of me, I thought admitting I was the daughter of Bill's Billions' owner would only add to your argument on why I shouldn't join."

Kris scoffed. "You really thought we'd get rid of you even if he had a valid argument? We all voted, save him, on keeping you in the pack, Ash! No matter the problem, we'll stick by you!"

I could feel a newfound hope boil inside me. "So… I can stay? Despite being Bill's daughter?"

She smiled over at me. "You're status as his daughter doesn't change the situation, Ash. If anything, we _need_ to keep you to prevent you from saying anything, don't we?" I saw her wink in my direction.

I bit my bottom lip. "But… you don't deny the fact that you would've killed me had you known right away?"

Chuck's ghostly hand gently landed on my shoulder. "Dad wouldn't have allowed that. Neither would I," he added with a grin. I wasn't sure if it was a creepy smile directed at Kris, or if it was a reassuring smile directed at me. Either way, it sent chills down my spine.

"I just wish you would've told us," Axel mumbled. "The pack holds no secrets from other members."

"I know," I replied. "I won't hold anything secret anymore. I was just… afraid of what you guys would do. So you guys… don't care? You know, about me being Bill's daughter?"

Axel rubbed his chin. "Well, it certainly is ironic. What're the odds that the daughter of the bank owner we robbed happened to find refuge with us?" He then turned sharply to Victor. "You didn't happen to know about Ashley after you raided Bill's office, did you?"

"No," he replied bluntly.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at him. "Then why were you so against the robbery and allowing Ash to join us?"

"I have my reasons."

Axel bared his teeth. "Victor, when I said that the pack holds no secrets from other members, that included you. What're you hiding?"

"Can't say," he replied indifferently while keeping his gaze outside.

"And why not?"

"Have my reasons."

Kris reached back a paw while keeping her eyes fixed on the road. She gently set it on Axel's shoulder. "Let him be, Ax. He won't say anything, trust me."

After giving him a couple dirty looks, Axel turned away from Victor and looked back outside. To break the silence, Chuck suggested, "Well, why don't we look through what Ash and dad nabbed?"

Axel's eyes blazed with sudden realization as he reached above me and removed a panel from the dashboard that would normally be used for an airbag. Inside was a lone glove that looked as though it would pass for an airbag, not that it would ever really deploy. He lifted the glove and pressed a red button that suddenly opened every hidden compartment inside the van!

"Okay, make three piles; a food pile, a feminine product pile, and an 'other' pile." Like Ax suggested, they began sorting through the items and putting them in three heaps on the van floor. It was a good thing they could tuck the seats into the now empty hidden compartments on the van floor, otherwise there wouldn't have been any room to sort out the stuff we stole.

I leaped into the back to help out. One pile of jumbled goods was right next to where I landed, so I started there. Victor had control over the feminine products pile, so I handed him, while gently blushing, everything that us women needed. This included tampons, makeup, brushes, combs, perfume, and so forth and so on. I then turned to Chuck and gave him the orange juice, bagels, cream cheese, sandwich cheese, meat, bread, eggs, milk, pastas, and all the other food particles that made up the majority of my pile. Everything else was given to Axel. I then moved on to the next heap of stolen goods.

It took us about twenty minutes to sort through everything. When we were done, Kris pulled the van over so everyone could stretch. Soon enough, it began raining. To my surprise, nobody made a mad dash for the van. Instead, Chuck floated gently about three feet off the ground and faced the rain with his mouth closed and a relaxed expression upon his facial features. He suddenly turned back to Victor.

"Dad, can I go cleance?"

I felt an eyebrow involuntarily rise. "Cleance? Don't you mean 'cleanse'?"

His eyes flared excitedly at me. "Nope. Cleance. It's when I go up on a nearby hill and meditate by letting the rain fall on and around me. It's really relaxing, but it's not so enjoyable at this low an altitude."

Victor sighed. "Why don't we all go? Kris, Ax, when's the last time either of you have cleanced?"

They both rubbed their chins thoughtfully before Kris responded with, "Had to have been about... eight or nine months ago. Same time you last cleanced, Vic."

He nodded. "Very well then, we'll all come with you, Chuck."

The ghostly Pokémon started flitting about excitedly, as though he was a child who was just told he won't have to go to school for the rest of his life.

"Let's go!" he cried.

* * *

><p>The climb wasn't so bad, but the fact that the ground was wet and slippery was quite annoying. Three times I slipped and fell, four times Kris fell, and Axel fell one time. He considered going back to the van, but we all voted against it. I only voted against it because I wanted to see if cleancing was as enjoyable as they claimed.<p>

The grass shimmered and glistened from the moonlight reflected off the raindrops, which was odd because you'd think the clouds would have covered the moon by now. When we all reached the top, Kris, Ax and I were all muddy with our wet fur matted to our skin. Victor was careful during our climb, so he never slipped, and Chuck could fly. I couldn't help but feel a little envious of him.

The top of the hill proved to be just as slippery as the path up it, so we all laid on the wet grass. The majority of us were soaked to the bone anyway.

Feeling the rain assault my face didn't feel nearly as relaxing as I thought it would. It felt like fingers were violently jabbing me from the sky.

"Close your eyes," Chuck suggested, "and relax, Ash. Just pretend you're laying in the bottom of your bathtub and the water from the shower head is falling down."

I did as he suggested and closed my eyes. I admit the pelting didn't feel as bad as before, but the sheer coldness of the rain made it nearly impossible to pretend I was resting in my bathtub. '_Who the heck takes cold showers?_'

I kept thinking about what I could pretend the raindrops were, but before long they felt more pleasant than they did before. The stinging slowly turned into a gentle pressing until it felt like the rain was massaging my entire body. I've never felt more relaxed in my life!

While I continued to receive this massage, I let my mind drift off to examine and explore the inside of my head. Relief overwhelmed my nerves at the thought that they still accepted me even as Bill's daughter. Even better? I won't have to call him 'father' anymore! Then I began wondering what mom was doing; if she was okay without me there to take some of his beatings, if she didn't have a psychotic breakdown without me, if she even missed me at all. What if he stopped beating her without me there? What if things have gotten better?

What if… I was the cause of Bill's constant rage?

I sighed then decided against thinking such thoughts; I was supposed to be cleancing, not worrying.

Lightning flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating the ground. I could see some of the other members relaxing while thunder boomed above us. My curiosity started asking me what they were thinking about while they relaxed, but I ignored it. Still, while I began worrying about what was happening back at home, what were _they _worrying about? What disturbed their cleancing, if something ever did? What breaks them from their relaxation?

Kris? Probably her fur condition. Though she lets on that she's worry-free, she grooms herself more times a day than any other Weavile I've known. Maybe it's a nervous habit.

Axel? Maybe the possibility of us getting caught. Of all the other members, he's the one who takes the most precautions during simple jobs, such as today's. Other than that, I can't really think of anything else that would get under his skin.

Victor? No question there; it has to be Chuck. He's a bit of an over-protective father, so it's normal that Chuck would be the center of his concerns. I don't know, though. He has many 'reasons' for not answering some questions that have bothered me. Heck, that have bothered us _all_! Whatever he's hiding, he might be worried that we're getting closer to finding out exactly what it is.

Chuck is unpredictable. I can't tell what would bother him, other than his father's secrets. He seems to keep all his worries out in the open for everyone to see; there doesn't seem to be any inner worries that plague his mind. Then again, his mind could be an enigma that is impossible to figure out. I truly don't know.

And me? Well, I obviously know my own worries, but do they? Do the others know what my deepest worries are? Am I as readable as them? Maybe…

One thing's for sure, though: If I think about what others think about while they're relaxing while I'm trying to relax, my mind is one complicated puzzle, possibly more so than Chuck's. Why do I worry about others while I'm trying to relax? Why can't I just enjoy myself and be grateful for everything that's happened so far? I escaped from Bill and I've started anew! Why am I worried about what the others think?

Because this life is too perfect? Perhaps. We did get away with a store robbery today, and they've found out whom my real father is. There isn't anything I've got left to hide, so my brain has come up with different worries to focus on. That's why I'm worried about what they think. I mean Kris has made it clear that they won't turn me away, or abandon me. I'm a permanent member of their team now and not going anywhere. And compared to my old life with Bill, this life is _perfect._ I don't care if he hunts me down anymore, I know Axel and the rest will protect me from him… or at least, Axel, Kris and Chuck will. Not too sure about Victor. Then again he prevented Axel from shooting me the day I joined, so why shouldn't he prevent Bill from getting me?

My lungs forced out a somewhat relaxed sigh. The rain was starting to get heavier, but my brain was empty of things to think about. So I just let all my worries and stresses go for the moment and enjoyed the feeling of the rain hitting my body. My tail was no doubt soaked by now, and my fur had to be knotted in several different places. Not to mention the fact that I was caked in mud. A tongue-bath tomorrow was out of the question, I'd have to use river water or something of the likes. If I were to use my tongue, I'd get sick for sure.

More thunder and lightning raged in the sky. If I were younger, I'd dart back to the van and hide under one of the seats. However, after watching the rain patter my window back home, I'm more in a mood to be in it than I am to watch it fall. Doing so would remind me of my life back home and the abuse Bill so mercilessly delivered to mom and I.

Why did he hate mom and I so? I mean what did we ever do to receive such beatings? And if it wasn't because of us and he was just always mad, what was he mad of? Why take it out on mom and I when there are so many other things to hit? Is it because hitting a wall wasn't as satisfying? A wall never cried out or winced at the sight of him. Did Bill… get his power out of our fear? If so he certainly got a lot of it… that is until I shoved his food right into his face, which I still don't regret.

I giggled at the memory, effectively catching Kris's attention. "Well, _someone's_ in a good mood~. What's on your mind?"

My lips tugged into a sheepish grin. "Nothing, just remembering the day I joined you guys."

Victor scoffed. "Nothing funny happened that day that I recall."

I waved him off. "Before I joined you guys. I was thinking about the events that led me to your guys' car."

Chuck sat up and smirked in my direction. "You were being chased by your father, right? I've been meaning to ask you this, but didn't for fear of hitting a touchy subject; why was his face covered in mystery meat?"

I grinned again. "That's what made me laugh. He came home in a pissed off mood, as usual, and started yelling at mom to make dinner. She made him his favorite meal: Mystery meat. When he started eating sloppily, like the animal he is, I couldn't help but laugh at him. When he saw me, he started yelling, 'What's so damn funny?' That's when I saw a chance to get back at him for all the abuse he's given mom and I and shoved his food right into his face. I then ran like hell to escape certain death, saw your guys' car, and… well you know the rest."

Kris's grin instantly burst into a full-blown smile. "Dang girl, if I were you I'd have done the same thing… only I would've dumped _my_ food on him, too~!"

The other two praised me for my bravery too, but Victor kept his eyes skyward. Once things quieted back down, he turned to face me.

"You said you did that as payback for what he used to do to you and your mom, right?"

"Yup," I replied with my eyes shut.

"What exactly did he used to do?"

One of my eyes opened in his direction. "Why are you asking?"

"Reasons."

"Riiight." I sighed and cleared my throat. "Well, he'd come home and yell at mom to make dinner, like I just said. If he was in a _really_ bad mood, he'd start hitting and biting her. He'd yell upstairs for me to come down and eat dinner with the family, then afterwards beat me for 'bad table manners', even if I was proper during our meal. Mom was always too afraid to eat in front of him, so she often ate once he went to the living room to watch football. Normally, he'd just go to bed after that. But sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night and hear her screaming from him hurting her more. I'd, of course, be too afraid to go and see what they were doing. One time he came into my room when he was done beating her and caught me awake. He beat me so bad I was… hospitalized for a month."

He turned sharply to see me. "He never… you know?"

"No, no. He never did anything perverse. Well, to _me_ anyway. I have no idea what he and mom did in their room. If I had-"

"No, it's okay," he said quickly. "It's better you didn't. So, your mom… what was she like?"

"Victor, please," Kris sharply scolded, "I'm sure that's none of your concern. Leave Ash alone, the past is the past."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it. Heck, if anything, it helps me let it all go, as though admitting it makes it real, but final."

Kris glanced at me worriedly, but nodded in approval.

I grinned back up at the storm clouds toppling over each other, the rain no longer bothering me. "Mom… she was very gentle and sweet. There wasn't anything she wouldn't have done for me. Back when she was younger, she was one beautiful Ninetails. I guess, from what she's told me, the men used to line up and ask for her hand almost every day!"

My eyes fell back down to the ground next to me and my lips drooped to a frown.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering… why a kind and beautiful soul like her would be attracted to such a cold-hearted slob like Bill. I can't imagine what it is about him that she could possibly love."

Victor frowned at the sky. "Love makes people do strange things, kid."

"Including marry someone you aren't even compatible to?"

He shrugged. "I don't know your mom, so I can't quite tell you what love would make her do."

I scoffed. "I highly doubt love would make her marry Bill. There's nothing about him that she could possibly love!" I bit my bottom lip. "In fact, the beatings never started until two weeks after mom married him."

Nobody said anything at that, but I turned onto my other side so I wasn't facing them anymore. I could feel their eyes staring at me, but I didn't do anything to acknowledge them.

"Ash?" I couldn't quite hear who it was that said that, their voice was muffled.

I had forgotten one lone memory that probably sank due to the daily fear of being beaten by Bill, but has resurfaced now that I'm free.

"Ash? You okay?" The voice was still muffled, but I could tell it wasn't female.

The memory made it impossible to focus on anything else. It was a memory of… the first night the beatings occurred. It was so long ago that it's understandable I'd forgotten it up until now. It had to have been back when I was six or seven.

"Ashley?" I could hear the voice clearly now. It was Victor's.

"Mom came home from work. She had a rough day and I wanted to make her feel better, but couldn't think of anything. She then came over to me and said in a soft voice, 'Ash, where's your father?' I told her that he was still at work. She nodded and told me to go get a suitcase, so I did. I gave it to her and she started backing stuff into it. Things like food and… feminine hygiene products. She packed a few of my things, too. Then… Bill came into the room."

"Oh no," Kris gasped.

"Yeah. He asked her what she was doing in a… psychotic type of voice, as though each word was an accusation. She told him that she couldn't take it anymore and was leaving. I remember wanting to ask her where she was going, but I was too scared to at the time. Anyway, he suddenly peered down at her and bared his teeth. Before I could ask what he was doing, he hit her so hard she practically flew across the room."

Victor suddenly sat up and glared at me as though it was my fault. "What else? Ashley, what else happened that night? ! ?"

"I wanted to stop him," I said shakily, "so I bit his hind leg. He kicked me off and hit me across the face after I hit the wall on the far side of the room. I remember… thinking I was dead, but knew that being dead wouldn't mean feeling that much pain. He then went back to hitting mom." I started crying, my voice coming out in short rasps. "He hit her over, and over, and over, and over. I screamed at him to stop, but he wouldn't! He just wouldn't!"

I curled into a ball and sobbed loudly, suddenly feeling as though I was six or seven years old again. I watched in my mind as Bill smacked my mother continuously, blood dripping from her nose and face. A gentle pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm hug. The scent of Kris's perfume was the only sign I needed to tell me who it was that was hugging me. I sobbed into the pink ring around her neck, unleashing everything I had built up as a kid, and forgotten as a teen.

The storm raged on and on. From my perspective it seemed to get worse. The wind whipped our fur from all sides, the rain went back from pleasantly massaging to harsh stinging, the clouds rolled over each other as though they were all competing in a marathon, the thunder screamed at us from above, the lightning lit up everything. My tail drooped under one of Kris's arms and Axel shouted something about returning to the van. My breakdown left me too weak to get up, but Kris didn't even try to let me down on the ground. She carried me as we all returned to the van.

Once inside, Kris gently laid on the back seat, which didn't have a compartment to be folded into, and pulled me on top of her. I snuggled up against her shoulder and felt her pull a blanket up over me. Chuck gave me a quick hug before settling on the van floor. Axel and Victor put the stolen goods away in separate compartments under the driver and passenger seats. I guess the driver seat had a divider that split it into two compartments. I sighed exhaustedly as I rested my head on Kris's shoulder, tears still gently streaming down my face. Suddenly, Victor sighed and stepped out from the passenger seat and crawled across the floor. He was careful not to disturb his sleeping son as he approached Kris and I.

He leaned up to me and gently wrapped his arms around me. "You're gonna be okay, kid. You won't have to see that ever again, hear me?"

I nodded, though I didn't dare move. Something was still sort of unsettling about Vic hugging me. Something was… _off_.

I fell asleep shortly after I saw him lay next to his son. The last thing I saw was Axel smiling warmly at me as my vision faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

*Chuck's POV*

I awoke sometime later to the sound of rain hitting the van windows. It didn't sound nearly as violent as before, but still somewhat rough. Not the type of rain to cleance in.

Something was off. I looked about the fan to see what my instincts were trying to tell me, but didn't really see anything unusual. Dad was sleeping on the floor a few feet away, Axel had his feet propped up on the dashboard snoring away, Kris lied on her back with the blanket lazily draped over her… what was missing?

I had been so used to there only being three other members that it took me a while to notice that Ashley was missing! When I finally figured this out I instantly floated through the van doors and flitted about. Slight annoyance flashed through my system as rain soaked my hair even more. On a positive note, it cleaned out all the mud that had accumulated earlier. It was only a few seconds before my focus darted directly back to finding Ash. Axel taught me long ago how to sense other Pokémon's auras through Foresight. Ashley would appear red while everything else would be blue. However, I turned around to find her resting upon the roof of the van. If I had searched about the perimeter of the van instead of freak out, I would've spotted her right away.

I quietly floated down to her level and sat beside her on the roof. "Hey, whatcha doin' up here? Cleancing without me?"

"Not quite," she mumbled sadly.

My head tilted in concern and I nudged her gently. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she replied after hesitating. Her gaze was down at her front paws so I couldn't see her face.

I smiled reassuringly to her. "Is this about earlier? It's okay, Ash. Everyone has bad memories. It's what makes up life! This one time…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I noticed something in her grasp shimmer in the oddly visible moonlight. "What's that?"

Her gaze was fixated on it. "It's a charm mom gave me when I was younger."

It was in the shape of a crescent moon with a red jewel for an eye. It was cute, but not exactly my type of thing. "It's very pretty," I said hoping to lift her spirits.

"Mom once told me that I could always find forgiveness for my father if I looked into the jewel. She said that he has one just like it."

I gave a puzzled look, but shook my head in an understanding motion. "So you're trying to forgive him?"

Her eyes squeezed shut. "No. Mom was wrong about this piece of junk!" With that, she tossed it very hard and it fell into a mud puddle beside the van, making a soft splash as it hit.

"My father isn't one to be forgiven. He's not worth anything anymore."

My eyes drifted to the roof we were on. My guess was that she still resented her father for everything. He must've really hurt her in order to fill such a sweet girl with such hate. Not that I can relate to her, but I do often wonder about mom.

"Y'know, Ash, your father might not have been right in his mind when it came to hurting you. But I believe that he cared for you and your mom. A lot. He might not have shown it, but I think he loved you deep down in his heart."

"No he didn't. He can't love; his heart is coated in ice. You wouldn't know what it was like. You've had a nice father your entire life."

"And you've had a nice mother your entire life," I pointed out. "I never even knew mine."

She sighed. "And I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to if she was anything like Bill."

"I doubt she'd be like that. If that were the case, dad wouldn't have been interested in her. He's not into those types of women."

The rain started increasing. If we didn't get inside soon we'd be pummeled by hail before long.

"Come on, Ash, let's go inside."

"No," she protested.

I raised an eye ridge. "You'd rather catch a cold out here than be in a nice warm van?"

She didn't respond. Her gaze remained locked on her feet with a sad expression on her face.

I sighed. "Ash, you can't change what your father did. But you _can _change how it'll affect your future. Either you can hang onto it and mope about it for the rest of your life, or you can let it go and move on. You might've had a tough life, but you've got a new one now. You don't have to worry about Bill anymore."

Her head shot up and tear-stained amber eyes looked directly into mine. "But what about mom? She's living that same life as we speak. Only-" her head lowered again, "-I'm not there to make it better. I left her behind."

I sighed quietly. I couldn't imagine being in her situation. In truth, I don't even know what I'd do without dad. If I were Ash and had to leave dad behind to escape an abusive mother… I'd have broken down long ago.

My top teeth bit my bottom lip when an idea came to me. I flew down to the puddle and picked up the pendant. I dangled it in front of her face, the mud slowly dripping off the one end.

"Then don't use this as a symbol of forgiveness for your father. Instead, use it as a way of reminding yourself that you still have one loving parent. Don't look in the red jewel and search for forgiveness from your father, search for love from your mom. She's the one who gave this to you, not Bill. You should think of her when you see it."

Her eyes glazed over but she took it anyway. The rain seemed to clean off the mud from the pendant and make the jewel shine once more. The string, however, was stained brown. She tied it to her tail and lowered her gaze back to the roof.

"You may be right about the pendant, but what if she's in danger? I know what it's like to live with Bill, Chuck. She's anything but safe."

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "She'll be alright. She's strong and brave."

Her eyes shot to mine, puzzled. "How do you know?"

I felt my grin emerge. "Because I know her daughter. And if she's anything like her daughter, then she's tough enough to deal with Bill."

She smiled sheepishly and looked away. "I'm not brave."

"You were brave enough to shove food into your abusive father's face, weren't you? And brave enough to keep your cool when faced with hardened criminals, right?"

She laughed at that. We both knew she was a bit scared when we pulled our weapons on her, but she didn't have a mental breakdown like most people would've. She didn't plead and beg for her life to be spared; she faced certain death with both acceptance and fear. Only someone worthy of being titled as brave could be capable of such mental stability. Ashley's braver than most of the non-ghost Pokémon I know.

"And don't even try saying that you're not strong," I continued, "because you lived with Bill for years and despite everything he put both you and your mother through you still found enough inner strength to give him a piece of your mind. If those aren't the actions of a strong Pokémon I don't know what is."

Again she didn't say anything. Her amber eyes still seemed sorrowful, but they also had a faint glimmer of light that wasn't there when I first saw her up here.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Still, I can't help but worry about what kind of torture Bill is putting mom through. She's taking beatings for both of us now."

I nodded. "It's only natural that you'd be concerned about your mom. I know dad keeps worrying about me even when he shouldn't. He still treats me like a kid. I'm twenty years old now, I don't always need him to hold my hand."

She grinned. "I think he misses your early childhood days as much as you do, if not more. He probably assumes that things were so easy back then because of how little you needed to know. Now you're in charge of most of the forensics of the group activities. He probably also feels guilty about pulling you into this kind of life."

"But this life is so _easy_! I can do whatever I want as long as I've got the others' approval. I don't have to worry about schoolwork, or getting a job, or paying bills, or anything! We do what we want when we want."

"But I really doubt it's worthwhile if there's a chance you could get caught," she pointed out. "Who knows how long you guys could be in prison should the police find out everything you guys have accomplished..."

"That's why we're careful," I replied. "We won't ever get caught if we carry on the way we are."

"I've got a question: If covering up a crime is so easy, since Kris had said before that most of the materials you guys use to do it with are nature-based, why hasn't it become a national phenomenon? Like, why don't we see any rival criminals among our travels who do the same thing?"

A sigh forced itself from my lungs. "I don't really know. It could be because most Pokémon aren't aware of how useful their natural resources can be. That's my guess. Unless there _are _other criminals out there who do the same thing we do and we just haven't met them yet."

She shrugged. "Could be."

The rain has let up by now. The moon shined eerily through the thick clouds that emerged from the aftershock of the storm. Kricketots and Kricketunes could be heard making their gentle melodies in the distance, giving the night a peacefully harmonious feeling. I knew I'd better get Ash back inside the van before any of the others wake up and scold us for being out in the storm.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"We should probably go back in now. The others might wake up and worry about where we are."

"Yeah, I guess."

I reached over and put both hands on her shoulders. She looked at me quizzically, but cried out in surprise when we suddenly fell through the roof and landed quietly only two feet from where dad was sleeping. Her breath came out shakily and unevenly as she grasped the concept of what just happened.

"Give me a warning next time, would you?" She whispered agitatedly. I nodded and stretched out on the floor as she crawled up on Kris's stomach.

Thoughts of what happened tonight spun around my mind. Ash and I had a bit of a heart-to-heart talk, our first one since the day we had a water fight. She's kind of fragile, yet resilient at the same time. Her father sounds like a real piece of work, though. If he were to make as someone as sweet as Ash cry, he's bound to be a piece of scum too low to be categorized by any means. Even lower than blood-sucking parasites and far lower than dirt. Hell, he's got a category all his own! One too low to be measured...

Her mom, however, sounds like a heavenly angel. No doubt sent to Ash to prevent her from being destroyed by Bill's rage and abuse. Or maybe Ash was sent to her? They're both each other's saviors, I guess.

As I fell asleep, my mind asked me what I'd do should I meet either of her parents. Only one thing came to mind:

Do whatever I could to prevent them from taking my newfound sister away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashley?"

That voice rang again. It seemed very far away, but close at the same time.

"Ash?"

I couldn't quite tell whose it was, but it was male for sure. Who could it be?

Two paws startled me as they shook me awake. They were black with white spikes on the back.

"Axel? Ugh, what is it?" I asked irritably.

"Come on, kiddo. We've gotta get you cleaned up."

Right, I had forgotten about being covered in mud. The rain from Chuck's talk with me didn't exactly wash anything off.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He crawled out of the van and walked away, leaving the door wide open. The fresh morning breeze was a bit frigid, but also soothing. You'd think I'd be freezing from having been out in the rain twice last night, but I wasn't. If anything, I was practically boiling. The van wasn't even all that warm.

'_Oh Arceus, what if I'm getting sick? A fever could result from being out unprotected in the rain, which I was twice!_'

I sighed. If I was getting sick, I'm sure we'd have the remedies to take care of it. I crawled out of the van and landed on the hard, unforgiving ground. I still felt tired and my legs were wobbly, so I toppled over. None of the other four were around, so I just laid there for a few minutes. I huffed, causing the dirt in front of me to stir into the air. Why was I having such a hard time getting up and about this morning? Every other morning was easy to wake up to...

Maybe because I didn't have to worry about Bill beating me until I was out of bed? Could be. Despite my fatigue, I pushed myself up from the ground and told myself that once I was clean I could go back to bed if I wanted. That didn't exactly motivate me to move very quickly, though. I practically dragged myself to the stream the others were at. Kris bit her bottom lip.

"Damn, honey, you look like hell!"

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically, "just what I wanted to hear." I placed my front paws in the water and washed off my arms. Victor sighed when he saw me.

"She's not kidding, kid. You look as though you haven't slept all night. I can see purple circles under your eyes!"

In truth, I slept very well once Chuck and I had our chat. It was probably the best sleep I've had in years. I don't often sleep that heavily, so maybe my body craved more of it.

"I slept oddly fine last night. Maybe my body's just not used to such deep sleeping."

Kris came over to me and helped me wash up. At the speed I was going, it would've taken me all afternoon to finish. I wasn't quite accustomed to washing myself with my paws and water, but Kris didn't seem to mind helping me.

Axel finished before us. "Once you're all done washing up, I want everyone to go to the bathroom, stretch, or do anything else that would need to be done outside; I want us to spend the rest of today on the road. Not sure if you've all noticed, but we haven't exactly covered a lot of ground since our last job. Vic, you're driving today. Kris drove yesterday, and I drove the day before. It's your turn."

He shrugged. "Fine with me, I guess."

"I call shotgun," announced Kris.

"Whatever," replied Axel.

Once I was mud free, I dragged myself over to a bush quite the distance away from the rest. If we truly were going to spend the rest of today on the road, I didn't want to have to be a nuisance to their plans. After going to the bathroom, I dragged myself to the van and crawled in. The spot I had been sleeping in was somewhat cold, but still retained a portion of my body heat. I settled down on the spot and sort of dozed off. However, I awoke a short time later with a grunt to the sound of the van door slamming shut behind Axel.

He and Chuck sat on the van floor and peered through the sun roof as Vic started up the van. Kris was tinkering with something up front, so that kept her occupied for the majority of the time. Axel and Chuck worked together in making their 'supplies' for our next job, which would not take place for a whole week as Ax told us. I rested my head on the seat and wanted to go back to sleep, but found it a lot harder now.

Something on my neck caught my attention and I lifted up the pendant that Victor had taken and given to me during our last job. I had completely forgotten about it this entire time and it had been hidden in my chest fur, so it was always out of sight. I turned the pendant in my paw, admiring the beauty of the crystal in the center of it. Now that I got a good look at it, it had a small engravement on the back. _Forgive me, my daughter._

I couldn't believe it. Was this pendant the very object I was supposed to find forgiveness for Bill in? No, I don't think so. Victor gave me this, not Bill. And I'm not Vic's daughter, so this engravement was bogus. Not that I was going to get rid of the necklace because of it, but still.

"Whatcha got there, Ash?" Axel inquired.

I smirked. I had yet to show them the necklace Victor stole for me from the convenient store, so now was the perfect time to do so. I jumped down from my perch and walked over to them. My paw removed the treasure from my neck and handed it over to Ax. "A necklace. Victor gave it to me during our last job."

Kris grinned over at him. "Did he now?"

He scoffed and rubbed the front part of his head blade in slight embarassment. "The kid froze up when she saw it and didn't have the guts to take it herself. I wanted to get a move on so I took it and put it on her."

Kris's grin didn't waver. "That was really sweet of you, Victor~!"

"And this isn't _just_ a necklace either. Kris, take a look at this," Ax said as he handed it over after showing it to Chuck.

Her jaw nearly hit the ground. "This is real gold! And just look at the craftmanship on the body of this heart! No amateur could do this type of work... and this jewel! A round mixed cut peridot, type has to be II with a clarity of VVS; the best category of gemstone there is! Victor... do you have any clue what you took? ! ?"

He shrugged. "Something Ash wanted, that's for sure."

"A rare jewel-encrusted piece of gold that has to be around 50,000 Pokes is what you took!"

My heart sank upon hearing that. Something that expensive no doubt wouldn't be given back to me; they'd probably sell it to get its value in Pokes. Maybe showing it to them was a mistake.

"Aww. Ash, did you see the engravement on the back? 'Forgive me, my daughter.' How sweet~!"

Victor frowned. "Let me see." She showed him the back. "Huh. Well I'll be damned, I had no idea that was even there!"

To my surprise, Kris gave it back to me. "Yes sir, that's a fine treasure you've got there, Ash. If I were you, I'd hang onto that thing for dear life."

"Wait... you're not going to try and sell it? You're gonna let me keep it?"

Kris glanced back at me. "'Course we're not gonna try and sell it! It's yours, Ash. Its value doesn't change that."

I... couldn't believe that they'd turn a valuable item like this over to me and not try to sell it. The value in this item could be equivilant to their next big pay day, yet they'd rather let me keep it. They'd give up something worth a big pay day to keep me happy. Nobody ever did anything like that for me. I was practically moved to tears.

"Th-thank you," I mumbled breathlessly. "You d-didn't have to do this f-for me."

Victor glanced back for a brief moment. Probably to make a smart remark about how I'm such a big baby for crying over something like this, but stopped himself when he saw me still staring at the jewel in disbelief. He said nothing and turned back around in his seat, eyes firmly locked on the road.

Wordlessly, I turned around and slowly made my way back to the seat I was laying on. Chuck and Ax returned to their work and Kris went back to tinkering with whatever it was that needed fixing. I effortlessly jumped back into my spot and curled up comfortably. I then thought of something and removed mom's moon pendant from my tail and draped it over my neck next to the heart. Since it no longer represents forgiveness for Bill and instead represents mom's love for me, there's no reason it should be out of sight behind me. When Ax asked about the moon charm, I showed it to him and he showed it to Kris. She frowned upon seeing it.

"Hmm... the cheap material used to make the body highly decreases its value. Not to mention that this jewel... is a tourmaline one."

I raised an eyebrow, as did the others. "A... what?"

"Tourmaline. It's a rare jewel that once held great beauty and value. Well, it still has its beauty, but its value has greatly diminished over the years. What you've got here is probably worth... oh, 'bout four or five hundred Pokes; not a lot in the jewelry industry."

My lips pulled into a frown. "Why did its value diminish? What happened to the tourmaline jewel?"

She sighed. "Well it's rare, for one. So rare, in fact, that companies spent more money on search crews to find the stone than what it was worth. Back in the day, it used to be worth hundreds of thousands of Pokes, but companies spent millions for search crews to find the stones. People stopped hunting for them because of how rare they turned up, its value diminished... people just sort of forgotten about them over time."

Chuck itched his chin. "So they're basically... useless?"

"Not quite. One in two thousand lucky souls find a tourmaline gemstone each year. They're _that_ rare. But their worth is so small that people glean what little money they can from them. They're so rare that merely holding one engraved in a pendant like this is a waste rather then selling it. People lose interest in the rare and spend more money on the common. Gold is worth a lot nowadays and can be found in countless places. A jewel as rare as the tourmaline? Well... nobody's even found a mine where tourmaline is naturally produced."

I peered at the eye. "So... it's not even worth being kept from being sold?"

"I'd say so, Ash."

"Its value will _never_ go up?"

She sighed again. "I can't exactly tell you that. It might go up, it might not. Tourmaline isn't necessarily used in a lot of things, so there isn't really a high demand for it. I can think of only one other place where I've seen a tourmaline jewel, and that place is the Gemstone Engravements Museum a few towns back."

Axel turned to face Kris. "So this tourmaline gem... did it ever have a high value?"

"At one point it was worth more than gold. Probably millions of Pokes, if not billions. But it's hardly worth more than scrap metal now."

I thought about that. A gemstone whose worth used to be high but died down over the years. A gemstone almost everyone wanted, but turned away from now.

A gemstone... like mom.

Kris handed the necklace back to me. Her eyes lit up with sudden realization. "Ash, what you've got around your neck are two jewels that contradict each other; one whose value is pretty much worthless, and one whose value goes beyond expectations! The peridot is a pretty common gemstone, while the tourmaline is pretty rare. This is something pretty special, I never thought I'd live to see the day where a tourmaline and peridot would both be looming around the same neck!"

Axel waved his hand. "Doesn't that tell you something about Ash? She's both a tourmaline and a peridot! She's a rare girl to find, yet worth more than our expectations!"

Victor scoffed. "Ax, sometimes you're so _cheesy_!"

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

Chucked frowned. "Now why would Bill want to neglect something as amazing a gemstone as Ash?"

Kris itched the back of her head. "Maybe he can't see her worth?"

I glanced at the ground, an idea developing in my head. "Maybe these gemstones don't even have a worth."

All eyes landed on me, as well as several confused remarks.

"We're looking at two beautiful gemstones whose worth we all know by now, but we've forgotten one crucial thing; we're basing our knowledge on our species' greed. Before Pokemon came into being, these two stones were just that; stones. They had no worth, they were just two colorful rocks that grew in the earth. They came from the same place, yet hold different values in our eyes. Maybe the tourmaline jewel is more valuable because it isn't found nearly as often as the peridot. There's so few tourmaline gemstones in the world that it's become junk to us Pokemon, when, in reality, it's one of the most precious treasures in the world because of its rarity. But we've let our greed forget that."

Everyone stared at me in total awe. That is until Victor's eyes sharply turned back to the road when he almost hit a pickup truck. "Sorry, pal! Sorry!"

"H-how do you know that?" inquired Chuck.

"Because that's what happened with Bill. He doesn't know the value of mom and I because he's forgotten that the rarity of Pokemon like us makes us valuable. He's had us for so long that he's forgotten how precious we are, and thus began treating us like we're hardly worth more than scrap metal. Our value to him has gone down over the years, and it won't be until we've vanished that he just might realize how important we are to him."

Kris and Ax continued to stare at me while Chuck rubbed his chin thoughtfully. I turned back around to head back to my seat, but stopped in my tracks. My gaze floated over to one very confused Axel. I smiled at him and stated, "You have to be a gemstone to know what it's value truly is." And with that I jumped up onto my seat and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After a while my eyes snapped open. It wasn't too cold or hot in the van and nobody was making any loud noises, so I don't know what woke me up. Thing was, I still felt exhausted!<p>

Maybe I was just tired of sleeping. We haven't really done anything today, so it's not like I had anything else to do. I sighed and jumped down next to Chuck. He and Axel apparently finished their preparations while I was asleep. Now we were both lying on the floor staring at the sky through the sunroof.

Chuck groaned irritably. "There's nothing to do, dad."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it? Kris is working on the radio, so that option's out."

Axel was trying to make shields appear from nowhere, which wasn't quite working right. He could get a psychic barrier going, but it would only last about three seconds before it shattered.

I frowned over at Chuck. "So you guys have _nothing_ to do? What do you usually do on slow days like this?"

He shrugged then sat up and glanced out the window. "Those fields look awfully tempting to run through, don't they Ash?"

"No," Ax replied. His lack of concentration caused an unfinished shield to scatter magic about the van. It was a voracious smoke-like substance that caused several windows to open and five heads poke out coughing and cussing.

When the purple fog cleared, Ax stated, "I told you before; we're not stopping for _anything_. We need to cover more ground before we can rest."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked while coughing a bit.

Chuck rasped, "We're not exactly going anywhere, but we usually have to get quite far away from our last job to avoid any unwanted attention. No matter how _boring_ it is," he added with a forced sigh.

"Why don't you two play a game?" suggested Kris.

"Nah," we both replied with bored sighs. Games were for kids, not teens like us.

Victor smiled at the road ahead of him. "Hey, Chuck? When's the last time you flew?"

"The last time he what now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chuck seemed invigorated at that. "I don't know, but that sounds like an _awesome_ idea, dad! Can I bring Ashley?"

"Only if you take the gloves," Ax stated while focusing for another shield.

"Yes!" Chuck darted under the back seat and took out two claw-like contraptions. He then handed me a vest with several metal rings attached around it. "Put this on!" He ordered vivaciously.

I did so with very minimal difficulty. It seemed to adjust to fit any size Pokémon be it on four legs, two, six, eight, or none. Albeit it was tight, but not so much to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Wait. Chuck, you can _fly_?"

"Of course! I'm a gas Pokémon, Ash, why wouldn't I be able to fly?"

He easily pulled the glove contraptions on and flexed the fingers to see if they were all in their proper places.

I gulped. A feeling of certain dread began to stir within my stomach. "Uh… d-did I forget to mention my fear of heights?" I asked shakily.

He grinned at me. "No prob, this'll help dissolve that silly fear in no time!" Suddenly the claws shot out and grabbed rings in both of my sides. "Dad, anytime you're ready!"

"Hold it, Vic!" Axel crawled over to us and removed my pendants from around my neck. "Don't wanna lose these, now do we?" He opened a small compartment in the door of the van and gently laid them in. "Okay, Vic!"

Victor reached over and pressed a button on the dashboard. Instantly the trunk of the van, which was also the back door, opened with a sharp swing. The back seat suddenly folded downward so it laid flat, as though it was offering a path for us to follow. Chuck smirked at me before he flew out the back of the van, the claws lifting me off the ground and into the air beneath him.

I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life.

The ground was getting farther and farther away! A nauseating feeling churned the contents of my stomach and made my heart race like crazy. At first I thought I was going to throw up, but that feeling soon passed and was replaced with heart-wrenching fear. My legs kicked in midair and my breath came out quickly in short, panicked wisps.

"Ash, calm down!" Chuck called over the wind. "You're okay, I've got you!"

That didn't exactly make my heart rate slow down. The van started to speed away, but Chuck shot forward and flew fast enough to catch up to it. Being off the ground and going at least seventy miles per hour didn't settle well with me at all. I only screamed louder and squeezed my eyes shut for fear of being dropped.

"Hey, Chuck! Long time no see! Who's your friend?"

My eyes opened and darted in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. A Pidgeott was flying next to us and staring right at me.

"Hey, Seth! This is my friend Ashley. She joined us a few days ago." Chuck replied over the wind.

"Nice to meet you," I called.

"Likewise!"

That queasiness in my stomach didn't feel so bad when watching someone else fly next to us. Maybe it's because he didn't look like he was flying, but like he was just traveling with us. Still, the speed we were going at was making my eyes squeeze shut to the point where they hurt.

"Acrophobic, huh?"

I peered over at our flying companion. My eyes stung from the fierce assault of the wind. "What?"

"Acrophobia; the fear of heights."

"Ah. Yeah, I'm acrophobic."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Credit for the correction of 'hipsophobia' to 'acrophobia' goes to anonymous reviewer 'Feral' ;)_**

* * *

><p>He nodded. "You get used to it after a while. Hey, Chuck! Look!" He twirled in midair in the direction of an enormous lake that we were passing by. His body slowly lowered itself to the surface of the water and his talons gripped a Magikarp as he ascended once more. The poor fish flopped violently in an attempt to free itself, causing Seth to drop it a few times only to catch it again in midair. When it finally tired down it had a number of deep slashes about its body.<p>

Chuck called down to me, "Hey, why don't you try that, Ash?"

Before I could ask what he was talking about he flew over to the lake. Despite still going seventy miles per hour, we were quite a distance from the other side. He gently flew closer and closer to the lake until my feet ripped across the surface. I jerked my feet up underneath me based on instinct and waited patiently for Chuck to fly upwards.

He frowned down at me. "It doesn't hurt, Ash! Try it! You'll like it, I promise!" The wind was still making it necessary for us to shout over the wind.

"Do you have any idea what kind of organisms could be swimming in this water? ! What if something bites me?"

"What if it's an experience you miss out on because of your timid nature?" Seth shouted over before tossing his catch into the air and catching it with his other foot. The Magikarp cried aloud as he was tossed about.

I sighed. Though the thought of what could reach up and grab me still lingered on my mind, I slowly lowered my feet. I was hesitant about cleancing and I learned to love that, so this shouldn't be any different.

The water rippled as my feet penetrated the surface. A few fish Pokémon gave us questionable looks as we passed, but we ignored them. The anxiety running through me slowly dwindled down, though it never totally vanished. I simply let my feet float about the surface of the water as we flew over the lake. My eyes darted over to the van to see Kris grinning out her window. No doubt the wind was messing up both of our hair, but I didn't really care about that; I could fix it later.

The other shore of the lake started coming into view, which meant Chuck had to ascend higher into the air. The sensation still frightened me, but also caused a strong tingly feeling in my tummy. It was the same kind of tingly feeling you'd get riding in a speeding car going over large hill-like parts of the road. You're airborne for a split second, then back on the seat, right? The feeling you get as you crash back down in your tummy is what I felt. It made my heart race, but in a good way.

The feeling in my stomach felt like it was tickling me, causing me to giggle loudly and wiggle a bit. Chuck smirked down at me as we soared high above the van. "Hey, Ash! Prepare yourself!"

Another unspoken question remained within my voice box as he suddenly flew higher _very_ quickly. The momentum caused me to fly up ahead of him at a grueling pace, forcing a loud shriek to escape my lungs. He laughed maniacally when I swung down in place below him, my heart about to burst from my chest. That was both thrilling and frightening, and I have no clue which sensation caused my heart rate to spike more!

"Don't you _ever_ do that again without warning me, Chuck!" I shouted up at the still laughing ghostly Pokémon. "The claws could've released me and sent me flying!"

He smirked down at me again. "What? You mean like _this_?" He flew upward sharply again, and I once again flew past him. This time the claws released me and I started to plummet towards the earth like a rock!

Almost at the very last second he grabbed me and hoisted me up again. The look I gave him could've made the devil flinch, but Chuck didn't notice it because he was laughing too hard. "That wasn't funny, Chuck! You could've killed me!"

But he kept on laughing. He practically howled his guts out from laughing so hard. His amusement was cut short, however, when he accidentally released me again. I think he was still laughing when I started to plummet to the earth once more! I took this as his sick joke again until I noticed the look of dread when he saw me falling.

He screamed my name as he tried to race me to the surface, but he wouldn't be quick enough to save me. I was falling and he couldn't do a thing to keep me from colliding with the unforgiving pavement this time.

'_I am so dead! This is it for me; I survived beatings from Bill and got away with robbing a store, yet I'm going to die here. At the mercy of an unintentional joke from my best friend._'

These are my thoughts until I fall through the open sunroof of the van and into Axel's arms.

"Nice steering, Vic. That was close, wasn't it Ash?"

My breath was caught in my throat and I was shaking all over. I stared at the sunroof in total shock and disbelief, trying to register what just happened and why I wasn't dead.

A strong wave of nausea overcame me, causing me to pass out. The last thing I heard was Kris asking from the passenger seat if I was okay.

* * *

><p>I awoke sometime later when I heard something snapping. Kris was leaning over me snapping two claws to get me awake. It worked.<p>

My head felt like thirty hammers were pounding on metal as loud as possible. One of my paws jerked up to the side of my head and rubbed it aggravatingly. I looked about the van to find Victor still driving and everyone else crowded around me.

"How is she?" Vic asked peering in the rearview mirror. I found that odd; I was on the floor, so he wouldn't have been able to see me. What was he looking at?

"She seems to be fine. Just a bit shaken is all." Axel sighed in relief while handing me my pendants. I didn't hesitate to put them on.

Chuck suddenly raced forward and hugged me. Or rather, half tackled, half hugged me. Like I guessed earlier, our hair was a total mess. Not that it really mattered at the time.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ash! I was so worried that you'd suffered serious injuries, and-"

"-Chuck!" I could feel him flinch from the harsh way his father called his name. He knew he was in for it now.

"Yes, dad?" he replied still gripping me.

"No more flying for you, you hear me?"

That made him release me. "But dad, I-"

"No 'buts' this time, kiddo. You nearly killed Ashley with that last stunt you pulled."

"But dad, I didn't mean to let go of her a second time!"

Axel glared over at the ghost and poison-type. "You mean you let her go _twice_?"

I watched nervously as Chuck received scolds from the three other members. They got on him about being responsible, watching what he was doing, taking life-threatening risks, being an adult and growing up; the works. I felt so guilty, but really couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Everything they said to him was true; what he tried could've killed me. Still, it hardly seemed fair that they should yell at him for the second time he released me because that was unintentional. He had been confident about catching me the first, but didn't mean to let go a second time.

"Now that we're done discussing this, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kris asked with her arms folded across her chest.

Chuck's purple 'skin', if that's what you'd call it, on his face turned a deep shade of red as everyone turned to glare at him. Well, I didn't really _glare_ at him. I more-or-less gazed apologetically in his direction. Not that I really had anything to be sorry for, but still.

I bit my bottom lip. Without thinking, I raised my paw. "May I say something on the matter?"

Nobody's eyes left Chuck, but Kris replied, "Sure, Ash. Your life was the one at stake; I suppose you have a say in this."

Chuck's eyes looked painfully into mine. He was most likely afraid of me delivering the same scolding as the others. I cleared my throat and his gaze slowly fell to the ground as he prepared for more yelling.

"Although I understand that I could've died the first time he released me, the second time Chuck let go of me was unintentional. He never meant to let go of me and have me fall to my death. And besides, the first time he tossed me really far up and made sure he caught me. He was only trying to scare me's all."

Kris peered at me. "How did he _unintentionally _drop you?"

"He was laughing because he had managed to surprise me the first time he let go of me. He laughed too hard and accidentally let go of me in the process. I wouldn't have been in danger if he had meant to release me on purpose."

I had my doubts this would excuse his actions, but it had to be said. Chuck raised his head and glanced at me sadly, but with a glint of gratitude in his eyes.

Axel sighed. "Well, I suppose keeping him from flying is hardly fair in light of this information. But this doesn't mean that his first round of playing 'Toss Up' will go unpunished. Victor?"

"Yes… your punishment shall be Vehicle Inspection tomorrow."

Kris turned to me. "Vehicle Inspection is when the van is cleaned inside and out. Everything is to be organized and virtually spotless."

Chuck nodded. "Okay."

Victor peered in the rearview mirror again. "Well, your little stunt appears to have attracted some unwanted attention."

Indeed, a police car sped behind us with sirens blaring and lights flashing. Vic pulled the van over hoping that they would just pass us by. They passed us alright, but came to a halt in front of the van. Out came a single Pokémon who walked over to the side of the van. I couldn't quite see their face, but they were light colored with… a tail. Or rather, many tails.

The van door slid open and a single Ninetails peered inside. I could tell from the severe bruises and abnormal slimness that this wasn't just _any _Ninetails.

"…Ashley?"

I felt my heart sank upon hearing the female's tender voice. I had been hoping that it wouldn't be _her_ voice, but alas it was. "Hi, mom."


	9. Chapter 9

'**I had been hoping that it wouldn't be **_**her**_** voice, but alas it was. "Hi, mom."**'

She lept into the van and held me as tight as possible. "My baby! Oh, I've been so worried about you!"

I couldn't help but feel a bit embarassed about being bear hugged by my mother in front of the others. However, my embarassment was very miniscule compared to my anxiety about her being here. Would this mean I'd be forced to leave Axel's group and return to... Bill?

No way in hell.

And then... it happened. The devil himself climbed out of the back seat of the cop car, skulked over to the side of the van, and peered inside. A malicious grin formed on his face the second he saw me.

"Ashley! Good to see you're safe and... unharmed."

I felt my blood ran cold. Surely Bill wasn't so foolish as to unleash his wrath upon me in front of Axel and the rest, and even less foolish not to do so with cops right in front of him. No, of course not. He'd just wait until we got home. There's no way he'd ever let me leave the house again. Or, if he was as pissed as his I feared he'd be, he'd never let me live to see another tomorrow.

I felt Chuck's ghostly hand rest upon my shoulder, but my eyes couldn't leave Bill. His were so full of hate and malice that I was afraid they'd singe my own. "Wh-what're _you_ doing here?" I finally forced out.

He faked a hurtful expression. "Why, Ashley! Are you not glad to see your father?" He gestured to the police car in front of us. "These kind officers heard a female shriek coming from the lake a few miles back. I knew that lake very well, as it was the one I often went to on vacations as a kid. When they said they saw a Vulpix being carried by a Haunter, we called them up and explained how our _adorable_ child had come up missing, and that one of the kidnappers was a Haunter." He glared over at Chuck with the last three words.

Mom still clung to me, but I couldn't stop gaping at Bill. At first, I was confused as to how a cop car could keep up with us if we had been driving the entire time, but then I figured that Victor must've pulled the van over after I passed out. And who knows how long I had been out? He probably then kept going when I had come to, which sort of brought up the question on how long I had been out, not that it mattered at this point. Either way, I was sure as hell screwed.

Two human officers (yes, this world is also inhabited by humans) stepped up to the side of the van while one stepped up to the driver's side. They suddenly all pulled guns out on us and started yelling.

"Out of the van, now!"

"Hands on your head!"

"Nice and slowly!"

Axel slowly raised his hands to his head while the others complied. He didn't look fazed, though. Was he expecting this to happen? Did he have a plan to get us out of this?

Victor was led out of the driver's side very slowly while Kris was the first out of the side of the van. Almost immediately, the other officer hit her. Hard. I stared in horrified shock as I watched the other officer proceed to kick her like hell. Axel scooted quickly closer to the van exit to help her, but the first officer's gun told him to stay in place.

"No, don't hurt her!" I cried. Mom quickly hushed me.

"It's okay, dear. Let the officers do their job."

"But, mom, they're hurting Kris!"

I felt so powerless. Kris was being hurt and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. I heard Victor's cries from the other side of the van as the third officer no doubt was harming him too. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony. Everything was falling apart right before my eyes!

"D-don't worry... about me, Ash," I heard a raspy voice say. My eyes finally opened and stared horrifically at a roughed up Kris with a bloody nose. "I'll be fine, hon."

"Shut it, trash!" the first officer yelled before slapping Kris.

"Leave her alone!" I couldn't take it anymore. I wriggled out of mom's grasp and leaped out of the van. Without hesitating, I sprung forward and attempted to bite the officer's arm. However, Bill grabbed one of my tails and pulled me back.

"You stay out of this," he hissed into my ear. "Just watch what happens and pray like hell I'll be just as merciful when we get home."

"Bite me!" I yelled directly in his face. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open with an inaudible sound strangling his voice. For once in the sixteen years I've been alive, I'm standing up against Bill. No doubt I'll be brutally beaten, if not murdered, when I get home. But at this point, I'm so sick of cowering in fear of him that I don't care what he does to me. Now that he's taking away the only people who have treated me like I'm a living breathing creture, I'm more than willing to accept anything he has to dish out.

While everyone was gaping at me, Chuck started fumbling with the radio frequencies. The second officer immediately turned to him and pulled out a gun. "Don't move, boy! I swear I'll shoot!"

"Try it," Chuck mumbled. He knew that he couldn't be shot because he was a ghost-type. The bullets would just pass through him.

"Turn it to 97.6!" cried Kris at the expense of another slap. Bill was still standing on one of my tails, so I couldn't lunge at the officer.

Chuck did as he was told, and all the officers suddenly fell to their knees.

"Ah Arceus, turn it off!"

"My ears feel like they're bleeding!"

"No more! Please, no more!"

Kris grinned. "Humans hear lower frequencies than us Pokemon. That frequency is low enough to bring unbearable pain to their eardrums, but because our hearing is so advanced we don't hear it."

With the humans no longer a threat, Axel grabbed the keys from their pockets and uncuffed Victor and Kris. The three of them then got back into the van. Victor stared anxiously at me, then at Bill.

I turned back to him. "Get the hell off of my tail!"

He seemed mildly amused at that. "Even if they get away, you're still coming home with me."

Irritation boiled inside me. My very future rested within this escape and, once again, Bill is standing in my way. No way in hell was he going to let me go willingly.

Then I had no choice.

I stared up into his over-confident eyes and felt a strange power blur my vision. I saw a mix of purples, yellows, pinks and various other colors flash before me. When they cleared, Bill was swaying on his feet from confusion. For the first time since my last gym class in school, I used a move! And I've gotta say, using Confuse Ray never felt so good!

I darted straight into the van and slammed the door. Victor then floored the gas pedal and left the officers and Bill behind in a cloud of dust.

We all rejoiced at our escape, except for one crucial Pokemon that hadn't gotten out of the van. Mom.

She sat in silence and only stared as I hugged my friends and expressed concern over two of them for their injuries.

"Kris, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, hon. Don't you worry, ole Kris has taken a few hits in her day."

"Victor, what about you?"

"Same here, kid."

Axel grinned over at Kris. "Since when did we get that frequency on the radio?"

"Since I installed it this afternoon. You're welcome, by the way~!"

"I'm just relieved that we got away!" cried Chuck.

Suddenly mom cleared her throat. All eyes fell back on her.

Axel's widened. "Oh damn."

She waved her paw. "Oh no, don't stop celebrating on my account. Oh, and once you're done, could you kindly pull over and allow my daughter and I to leave?"

I sat on the floor. "Mom, I'm not leaving."

"Come now, Ashley. Let's be serious here."

"I _am _being serious! I'm not leaving the van."

She stared incredulously at me. "You'd rather be here than be at home with your family?"

"This _is_ my family."

She chuckled. "Dear, you really are funny sometimes."

"I'm not joking, mom. I'm staying here."

"Dear, I know you're upset about the incident with Bill, but you must understand that he only wants what's best for you-"

"No he doesn't. He claims to be 'punishing' me for my behavior, but you can only punish someone if they've done something wrong, mom. What have I done wrong? What have _you_ done wrong?"

Chuck flew up and sat next to me. Mom glared at him. "What's your name?"

"Chuck, ma'am."

This got a strong reaction from her. She kept glancing from Chuck, to me, to Victor, back to Chuck, back to Victor, back to me, back to Kris, then Chuck, and so on and so forth.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmm. Well, Chuck, I do apologize for intruding in your... humble abode, but I will see to it that my daughter and I remove ourselves immediately."

"This isn't _his_ humble abode, miss. It's mine," Axel stated taking a seat on the other side of me. "And neither Ashley nor you are intruding. In fact, Ashley's the greatest thing that's ever happened to this group."

"Oh? And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Axel, we need a new look," Victor called from the front seat. He tossed back a spray paint can, but didn't pull over. Axel nodded, stood up, and opened the van door. Chuck flew over and pushed the lock down, which seemed to lock the door into place. A small platform appeared beneath Ax and he stepped onto it. He then went to work on spray painting the van. There was a lever on the platform that seemed to let him control where it went.

Kris joined us in the back as Vic turned onto a highway for smoother driving. She sat where Axel had been seated. "Ashley has brought more life into this group. She's a very kind girl with a heart of gold, miss. She's like a little sister to me, to _all _of us!" I crawled into her lap to emphasize her point. She gently laid a paw on top of the curls on my head. "Without her here... I dunno what I'd do."

Much to my surprise, Victor said while looking in the rearview mirror at my mom, "And she's been a great influence on my son."

Chuck and Kris looked just as shocked as I did. Axel suddenly opened the side door again and nimbly rolled back inside. "Done," he stated taking Kris's seat in the passenger seat and putting the paint can under it.

"New record, Ax!" called Kris.

"'Course it was! I told you that I work a lot faster when the van's moving!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared out the window with an 'I'm so awesome' look on his face.

"Well, we were just telling Mrs. Tennith here how much Ashley means to us," Chuck said pointedly as he cleared his throat.

"Indeed. In fact, wasn't it you, Mr. Axel, who claimed that my daughter was the greatest thing to ever happen to your group?"

"You heard right," he stated taking a seat behind Kris. "If it weren't for Ash, I wouldn't have experienced what it'd be like to have a daughter."

Mom frowned at him. "Well, I can assure you that it feels terrific when she's home safe and sound."

"Safe?" Inquired Chuck. "No offense, ma'am, but when Ash joined us, she was being chased by her father. He looked like he would've killed her had we not intervened. Not only that, but she looked about as bad as Kris and Dad do right now. _Combined_!"

She glared at him. "Are you insinuating that I am unable to protect my daughter from any dangers that dare to harm her?"

He returned her glare. "What I'm insinuating is that you're letting that Bill creep use your daughter as his own personal punching bag, and doing nothing about it!"

She bared her teeth. "How _dare_ you!"

"How dare _you_! Why would you let him rough up a girl as sweet as Ash? What _possible_ reason could you have for letting him do such a thing to your own daughter?"

"I don't need to explain myself to some _kid_! What goes on in our home is none of your concern!"

"It is if it includes Ash, a teenage female Pokemon who's far safer with us than her own family! Ash is my best friend and I'll be damned if I let you take her back to that psychopath!"

"Chuck, that's enough!" Victor yelled. He suddenly pulled the van over to the side of the highway. The sun had set a long time ago, so it was pitch black out. We seemed to be the only vehicle on the road. "I apologize for my son's behavoir, Mrs. Tennith. You and your daughter may get out now. Get off on this here exit and you'll reach Violet Town in a matter of minutes."

I gaped at him. "You... want me to leave?"

Kris glared at him. "She's not leaving, Vic! She's part of our family!"

"She has a chance to live a normal life now, she doesn't have to live the same life that was forced upon the rest of us!" He turned in his seat so we could all tell he was serious. "We have Kris's radio frequency transmitter thing, so we don't have to worry about the police. And even if they aren't human, I'm more than sure Kris can create frequencies that disturb the hearing of other Pokemon as well, so we don't need to worry about being turned in. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for the kid to live the normal life she was meant to."

Chuck was outraged. "Dad, that's ludicrous! We all voted for Ash to join us, yet you want to toss her out on the street? Even worse, point her in the direction back to her abusive father? What's _wrong_ with you?"

"You watch your tongue, mister! I think your actions from earlier clearly show that she's safer at home than she is here! Plus, in this line of work, you never know what dangers lie around the corner! Better keep the kid out of this in case we happen to cause a shootout!"

While those three continued to yell back and forth, my mind went numb. Even after all this time, and all we've been through, Victor still wants to get rid of me. Any doubts I had that he still hated me vanished right then and there. I was actually starting to think that he cared about me, but I can see that, as usual, I was wrong.

"Weren't you just saying a moment ago how Ash was a big influence on me?"

"Yeah, and by that I meant that she was a reminder of the innocent Pokemon that remained out there, Chuck! I had hoped that she showed you that there are certain Pokemon who aren't cut out for this work, but I was clearly wrong!"

Kris turned to Axel, who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Ax, don't you agree that Ash should stay with us? ! ?"

He didn't answer.

"Ax?"

No reply.

"Ax!"

Again, no reply. He seemed to be thinking about all of this very deeply. His eyes shut and his feet were drawn up to him, as though he was meditating. Everyone watched and waited for a reply. Finally, after quite a while, his eyes slowly opened and he glanced in my direction.

"...Victor's right."

This caused a reaction from everyone, the strongest from me. "You're saying... that you want me to go, too?"

"I don't want you to go, Ash. But he's right in saying that you have a chance to live a normal life, and that you should take it. There's no future for you here."

I couldn't believe it. Axel, who all this time seemed like such a nice guy, wanted me to return to Bill. I don't think I've ever felt such pain pierce my heart before. I think the betrayal was evident on my face because Axel sighed.

"Ashley, I really do want you to be a part of the group. But you have to understand that there's no future for us, there's no hope for you if you stay here. I want you to have a fulfilling life, to do something grand for the world. You're a bright and loving girl, you've proved that much in these last few days. And I think that you'd do the world, and your mom, proud by doing something grand with your life. You can accomplish something much more than being a hardened criminal."

What he said might be true, but it wasn't registering well with me. All I could think about was the face of Bill as he wailed on me and called me useless and made me feel like utter garbage. And that was just from spilling his coffee on his lap one time by accident. I couldn't imagine what he'd do to me when we got home.

And now Axel wanted me to go back to that.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Why? What did I do wrong? What did I say? What did I do, or what _didn't_ I do? Why, if he saw no problem with me being in the group before, did he want me to go now? His group was more of a family than my real one. Why did... he want to take that from me?

I buried my face in Kris's chest and cried. I couldn't believe how betrayed and hurt I felt. My sobs were muffled, but audible enough for the others to hear. I didn't want to leave, obviously, but I knew Axel wouldn't let me stay. And I knew mom would take me home to face Bill. I was leaving this perfect life and returning to my pain filled one, and there wasn't anything causing it except Axel.

Kris ran her arms up and down my back as I kept crying. Mom's voice came from the seat above me and I felt her tug on my shoulder.

"Oh, it'll be okay, baby. Come on, come to mom." She reached down to pick me up, but I twisted away from her and hugged Kris tightly for fear of being taken away from her. If I was going to be forced to leave the group, I wanted to spend every second I could with them. Why did Axel want me to leave? I know what he said before was true, but it didn't make me feel any better. I may have a brighter future by going back home, but I certainly wouldn't have a happy one. Bill was surely itching to take his anger out on something, and I didn't want to be there if I was the reason behind his anger.

So I once again had no choice.

When I calmed down, I turned to Victor, who had a sad expression on his face. "Fine. You want me to go? I'll go."

I jumped from Kris's lap and practically threw open the door. I then leaped out of the van and over the side of the highway road. The ground wasn't too far away, so I didn't scream on the way down. I saw the woods in front of me and ran like hell. If I couldn't be with Axel's group, and sure as hell wasn't going to go back home, the woods were my only option left.

I ran for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. There was a stream nearby, so I stopped long enough to get a drink from it. That's when I saw the bushes. I peered through them to find a small grove with leaves surrounding a single tree stump. Figuring I had ran far enough from the van, I went over to the stump and curled up on it. Soon enough, it started raining. I knew sleeping in the rain was probably unwise, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was being by myself.

My mind was about as restless as my heart. I couldn't stop thinking about Axel and what he had said.

'_He wanted me gone. Sure, he claimed it was because he thought I had a future, but he had been so supportive of me joining before. What exactly had changed his mind? The fear of the future trouble I could bring them? Could he have considered my run-in with mom to be a hassle to the point where it would've just been easier to get rid of me? Or did he only realize how much trouble I've brought them in the last few days and decided that everything would be better without me there?_'

Despite everything that had just happened, my mind somehow allowed me to drift off into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

An awkward silence brewed within the van as the four Pokemon within it awaited the return of a fifth. Nobody said anything for fear of increasing the tension.

Many thoughts ran through the mind of the Ninetails still sitting upon the back seat. '_Is Ashley alright? She was so upset... I wonder if she's okay. Oh, my poor baby. She's all alone out there in the rain!_'

She frowned as she recalled what happened a few moments ago. '_Why did Ashley push me away when I went to comfort her? Have I really neglected my role as a mother by letting Bill get away with beating us? I had to have done some damage if my own child sought comfort in a stranger she'd known for only a few days instead of her own mother..._'

Suddenly, the van door slid open and in crawled one very tired looking Victor. He was dripping wet and panting wheezily. He wasn't very accustomed to running through the woods in the rain.

"Well?" Inquired Kris impatiently.

"I couldn't find her," he reported while running a silver arm across his forehead. "If she's in the woods, she most likely sought shelter."

"Chuck and I will go look for her. We can use Foresight to find her," explained Axel.

"I'll go too. I can't just sit here while my baby's out there suffering."

"No, I'll go," Kris argued. "I have experience with finding things that get lost." She also knew she was more of a mother-figure to Ash than the other female, but she decided to let that fact go unsaid.

The three of them left the van abruptly and slammed the door shut behind them. Victor was still panting as he laid on the van floor next to the seat Ashley's mother was laying on.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Ch-Chuck, I'm a bit worried about. He hasn't quite g-gotten used to using Foresight," he rasped.

She nodded understandingly. Something on the floor suddenly caught her eye. "What's that?" she asked while pointing with one paw.

Victor's gaze followed hers. He propped himself up on one elbow and reached over. He grabbed a piece of string and lifted a very familiar looking necklace into the air.

"It's beautiful!" gasped the other Pokemon.

"It's the necklace I gave to Ash during our last job." He handed it over to her.

She grinned when she saw it, then paused when she read the engravement on the back. "Did you know this was here?"

"Not until yesterday when Kris showed me."

She smiled at her reflection in the jewel. "The one I gave her pales in comparison to this."

"Eh, she still clings to it as though her life depends on it."

She nodded. The subject she felt was somewhat touchy was approaching very quickly and she wanted to do her best to avoid it.

"You know what she told me when I first saw it?"

A sigh forced itself from the fire-type's lungs. The subject she was trying so hard to avoid had forced itself right into her face.

"She said that her mother said that forgiveness for her father could be found in it."

Her right ear twitched nervously. "Did she now?"

"I like the way you worded that, Tory. You didn't use Bill's name, but used _'your father'_, instead."

She groaned at the floor. "Because I knew that if she knew the truth, she'd resent... _him_ for it."

He smirked. "How exactly did you know... _he_ still had one just like it? How do you know _he_ didn't get rid of it long ago?"

"I said that _he used_ to have one just like it. I don't know if _he_ still does."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Could we stop pretending we don't know who _he_ is, Tory?"

She shrugged while not looking at him. "I don't see why not. The others are gone."

"Mind if I just ask you one question, though?"

"What is it?"

"Why Bill?"

Tory groaned. "Victor, I'm not having-"

"No, no, no, don't try that with me, Tor. You allowed me to ask, I want you to answer. What compelled you to turn to Bill?"

She scoffed. "Why Cassandra?"

"I asked you first."

"Your explanation is longer overdue than mine."

Victor bit his bottom lip. She had a point. "Fine. I don't know why I went to her, okay? I just...I had a moment of weakness."

Her gaze flared outside. "...How many?"

"What? How many what?"

"Times?"

It was his turn to scoff. "Why does _that_ matter?"

"It matters to _me_, Victor."

He sighed. "Three. She came to me with the knews after the third."

She didn't turn her gaze away from outside. "...Was I not enough?"

"What?"

"Did you go to a ghost-type because a fire-type wasn't enough for you?"

"No, no, not at all!"

"Then why?" she demanded finally meeting his gaze. Her eyes were welling up with tears. "Why her?"

He didn't know how to answer, not that he had a way to.

"What was wrong with _us_, Victor? Why wasn't our relationship good enough for you?"

"Because you never changed!" he finally blurted.

They glared at each other for what seemed like eons. Thunder rumbled outside, momentarily bringing their concern back on Ashley and the rest, only to have their attention jerked back to each other.

"What... do you mean?"

He swallowed hard. "You kept flirting, even when we were together. You would wink suggestively to guys and stop on the street long enough to flash a pose that would make any guy within a ten mile radius drool. You were still acting like a floozy. How can any guy _not _be upset that their woman still desired attention even when she was seen with him in public?"

Her eyes lit up in realization. She was so young back then that she never noticed how upset Victor had gotten over her actions. When she thought about the things she did, she felt an embarassed blush creep upon her muzzle.

"Yet, I can tell how much you care about your looks now. Probably courtesy of Bill, right?"

She nodded.

"So now it's _my _turn. Why Bill?"

She itched the back of her head. "It's... complicated."

"Why. Bill?" he pressed.

"Because... I needed him."

He scoffed again. "What, did you go outside and do one of your poses and decide you'd be with the first guy that latched onto you with his tongue sticking out?"

"No!"

"Bill? _Bill_ of all Pokemon, Tory? That animal?"

"I needed a father for Ashley!" she finally blurted.

She panted after shouting this. He closed his eyes in painful realization. "So then she's...?"

"Yeah... she's your daughter, Vic."

He groaned. "I had a feeling it was so. When I heard her say that her mother said that her father had a necklace just like hers..."

She stared at him. "You still have it?"

He chuckled, then removed the pendant from around his neck. "Of course, we both know the jewel isn't exactly the same as hers. Mine's a ruby, hers is a tourmaline. I kept it well hidden among my blades, but I've always worn it."

She let a small laugh escape her throat upon seeing it, as well as a small tear run down her face. "I thought you got rid of it a while ago?"

"Of course, not." He gazed into the ruby affectionately. "My wife had given this to me. I wasn't just going to throw it away, or pawn it off like junk."

Her smile died to a frown. "We agreed that we'd go our seperate ways after the divorce, Victor."

"I know. That's why I did my best to try and get Axel to change his mind about robbing Bill's Billions. The name Bill Tennith sounded painfully familiar."

"Did you even try to prevent Ashley from joining this group?"

"Of course I did. My stubborn persistence had even gotten to the point where she asked if I hated her. But the others insisted that she join. The only other option they would give me was if they murdered her, and I certainly wasn't going to let _that _happen."

"How did you cover it up without them asking further questions?"

"With a simple phrase. 'I have my reasons.' Worked every time." He shrugged.

"She shouldn't have been involved _period_," Tory stated irritably.

"I tried to tell her that she was wrecking everything we worked so hard to fix, but I used Chuck's innocence as a means of keeping our secret. Not that his innocence wasn't in danger, but still."

"And now they're both in danger and we're just sitting here."

"Let Ax and the rest do what they will, Tor. They're trained criminals, remember? They're used to finding and taking things that others lose or have."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe that your group just happened to rob Bill's bank and rescue Ashley. It just seems too coincidental."

He shrugged. "I want to ask you something else, though."

"What?"

"Once Ashley and the rest return, what will you do?"

"Well... I suppose I'll go to that town you were talking about. I'll call Bill up and he'll bring another cop car up. By then, hopefully, you and the rest will be gone."

He glared at her incredulously. "You're still gonna go back to that maniac? Look at what he's done to you, Tory! Ash looked just like you when she arrived! He's destroying the both of you!"

"I don't have a choice, Victor! I need a father for her!"

An idea flashed through his mind, though he had his doubts she'd agree to it. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "...And I need a mother for Chuck."

Her gaze shot back over to him. "...No. I won't join you and pull Ashley into this life."

"You saw how hurt she was earlier, didn't you? This is her family now, and there's no telling if she'll run away again at the hands of Bill. Plus you saw how happy she was when we all rejoiced after our escape. When's the last time you saw her that happy?"

She couldn't quite answer that. "I don't care, she's not becoming a criminal!"

"She doesn't have to."

"Hmm?"

"Kick Bill out and let Chuck and I move in."

Her jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Trust me when I say that those two are virtually inseperable. It's almost as though they already know they're siblings, Tor. Plus, letting us move in means Chuck will have just as much of a future as Ash. And it'll be a future she'll be happy with."

"I don't think-"

"And you two won't be beaten ever again. I'll get a job and work hard to support us all, I swear."

She shook her head. "No. Just, no. I went through that whole ordeal with you. I doubt I could survive another heartbreak like that."

He glanced out the window behind him. "Would you rather lose Ashley?"

"What? ! ?"

He turned back to her. "If you seperate those two, she won't just keep trying to run away. She'll also withdraw from the world, focus innardly and not talk to anyone. She won't laugh, she won't smile. She'll become a hollow shell compared to what you saw today."

Tory itched the back of her neck. "What you're describing is Ashley back home."

"And you let this kind of depression ensue without trying to stop the source?"

"Well..."

"Even worse, Bill's beatings will only intensify. He'll get more and more agressive until he kills one of you two. Then I'll have to hunt him down and make him die slowly and painfully."

She rolled her eyes. "Big talk coming from the Pokemon who was too afraid to tell his wife about his affair."

"Him taking one of your lives is more painful then needing to face you when I went to tell you that."

"Only you had an egg at the time, so it's not like you really had a choice in the matter."

"Whatever. That's not the point."

She shrugged.

Victor sighed. "Even worse? The same would happen to Chuck. He was so lively before Ash came into the picture, and even more so when she did. I can't imagine seeing him hollowed out."

She shook her head. "Stop."

"And you saw how affectionate Ashley was with Kris, right? Those two are like sisters. Imagine what would happen if they were pried away from each other."

"I said stop."

"Then there's Axel. Like he said earlier, Ash is like a daughter to him. Imagine having your daughter being forcefully taken away from you. Oh, but I guess you don't have to imagine that, huh?"

"Victor, stop!"

"No, _you_ stop, Tory! For seventeen long years Ashley has been miserable and neglected! This may be your one chance to make it up to her and give her the family she's always wanted!" He was sitting on his knees now, dark green eyes pleading desperately into dark brown. "I didn't know I had a daughter for all this time. Don't you think you owe me for not getting a chance to spend time with her? And don't you think you owe Chuck for keeping him from his sister, one of which he's always wanted? Especially one like Ashley?"

She sighed shakily as he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "What're you afraid of?"

"...Of history repeating itself."

He shook his head. "I have no reason to turn away from my family. They've made me as happy as possible. Even more so in the few days that I've been reunited with my daughter, even if I haven't shown it. Besides, I'm sure you've exacted your revenge on me... with Bill." He said with much disgust.

She stared into his eyes disgustedly. "You really thought I'd... that I would even _thinik _about... with _him_?"

He tilted his head. "Did you?"

"Of course not!"

He sighed, though he wasn't sure if it was out of relief or gratitude. Either way, he glanced back into her eyes. "Tory, I know I messed up twenty years ago. But please, if you'll permit it, I'd like another chance."

She went to protest, but he cut her off. "If not for you, let us live with you for our kids' sake. Please?"

Tory opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself. She considered the size of her home and how it was under her name and not Bill's. She had every right to kick him out and the house was more than properly sized for the four of them. If not all six, if she allowed Axel and Kris to move in too. They were as much Ashley's family as they were Victor's. Why break apart such a happy family when there was a chance she could very easily put a stop to all of their criminal ways without hurting Ashley?

She sighed. "I...I guess it'd be fine. I mean, our house is certainly big enough."

They both suddenly turned to a sound outside. What they heard made both of their blood run cold. It sounded like Chuck had been listening to their conversation and began whooping and hollering in joy upon hearing that they were moving in. Before either of them could pull him inside to tell him to keep their secret quiet, he flew off to find Ashley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, lotta drama here. This main idea of Ashley's mom and Victor turning out to be ex-lovers got in my head around chapter 2 and has been lingering there ever since XD So I felt as though I'd better get this out while the details were still fresh in my mind. But yeah, my goal is to get one more chapter of this out that would have an Epilogue tied to the end. Obviously not tonight, since I've already done two chapters in one day ^_^ your welcome ;P**

**But yeah, feel free to review and such ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

'**Despite everything that had just happened, my mind somehow allowed me to drift off into a restless sleep.**'

I was jolted awake at the sound of someone calling my name. It took me a few seconds to recall what had happened, but it made sense that someone would come out looking for me.

"Ashley!" called Chuck. "Ash, I've got something important to tell you!"

I sighed when his voice kept getting closer. It made no real sense to hide because he's a ghost-type and would surely be able to see the tell-tale signs of a living creature. No point in hiding when you'll be found because of the fact that you're alive, right?

Surely enough, he pressed through the bushes and spotted me. I pretended to be asleep when he flew over and shook my shoulder. "Ash, wake up!"

Another reason I let him find me is that I know he'll want to talk things out before calling the others over. They won't be able to spot me as easily this deep in the woods as Chuck due to their inability to fly. Axel would be reasonable without a doubt, but he'd be more concerned about my health then talking things over. And Kris… well, she wouldn't really care about talking about things, she'd just want to get me out of the rain. But I know Chuck will want to return to the van with our problems resolved and worry about my health later.

"What do you want?" I asked. If you saw me, you would have seen a dark orange furry lump on a stump. Probably moping and miserable with fur sopping wet. Not that the lump would care.

"Come on, let's go back to the van!"

"No. I don't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"Because if I go back I may as well be committing suicide. You know as well as I do that mom will take me back to Bill."

He flashed a cocky smile and practically did flips in the air. "No, she won't! We're going with you!"

I sighed. "Nice try, Chuck, but you won't get me to go back that easily."

"No, I'm telling you the truth! Your mom said that she's going to kick Bill out and let Axel, dad, Kris and me all move in with you! We'll be one big, happy family!"

I huffed harder than before. "Why would she do that?"

"Because Bill isn't your real father!"

By now I've just about lost all interest. "Uh-huh, sure."

"I'm telling you the truth, Ash! Bill's not your real father, dad is!"

I opened one eye. "Victor?"

"Yeah! You and I are siblings!"

Doubts crept in. "Just because we don't know your father's real wife, that doesn't mean that automatically makes my mom her."

He frowned. "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me, so I took one of Kris's tape players and recorded the whole conversation."

Both of my eyes opened in shock. "You... eavesdropped?"

"For a good cause."

I snorted. "Fine. Let's hear it."

He turned the volume up all the way and pushed 'Play'.

A bit of rustling indicated Chuck was setting down the player.

"**-when Kris showed me."**

"**The one I gave her pales in comparison to this."** That was mom's voice.

"**Eh, she still clings to it as though her life depends on it."**

It took me a second to realize they were talking about the pendant mom gave me; the one with the tourmaline jewel. I felt it against my chest, though the one with the peridot was missing. Oh well, I'll find it later.

"**You know what she told me when I first saw it?"**

My mind drew a blank. I totally forgot what I told him.

"**She said that her mother told her that forgiveness for her father could be found in it."**

Oh yeah… but why was that important?

"**Did she now?"** Mom sounded rather skeptical.

Victor scoffed. **"That was smooth, the way your worded that, Tor. You didn't say Bill's name, but you used '**_**your father**_**', instead."**

Tor? How did Victor know my mother's name?

"**I did that because I knew that if she knew the truth she'd resent… **_**him**_** for it."**

Resent whom? Bill?

"**How exactly did you know **_**he**_** still had one just like it? How do you know **_**he**_** didn't get rid of it long ago?"**

Why would Bill still have the same kind of necklace as mine? No way he'd still have it, right?

"**I said that **_**he **__**used**_** to have it. I don't know if **_**he**_** still does."**

A moment of silence went by. Then, **"Could we stop pretending we don't know who **_**he**_** is, Tory?"**

"**I don't see why not. The others are gone."**

That only raised more questions. Everyone knew Bill's name, so why do they have to be out of their hearing range in order to say it?

"**Can I ask you one question, though?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Why Bill?"**

…'Why Bill' what?

Mom groaned in annoyance. **"Victor, I'm not having-"**

"**No, no, no, don't try that with me, Tor. You let me ask, so I want your answer. What compelled you to turn to Bill?"**

Why was Victor butting in on mom's private life? Even more, why was she letting _him_ do it when she was so defensive about Chuck doing it?

She scoffed. **"Why Cassandra?"**

Who the heck is Cassandra? ! ? I couldn't take it anymore. I shut off the player.

"It's not through, yet."

"This is too confusing, Chuck. Who's Cassandra? Why is Victor prying information from my mom, and why isn't she stopping him? Why do they not want the others to hear Bill's name?"

He gave me a moment to calm down, then gently set a ghostly hand upon my shoulder. "Just listen to the rest of the tape. I promise that everything will make sense, Ash. It also explains why dad had been hiding so much from us."

I raised an eyebrow. If he already knew, why was he keeping it from me? Does he want me to hear it for myself? Apparently so…

"Fine," I mumbled in defeat. I leaned in close and he pressed 'Play' again.

**"I asked you first."**

**"Your explanation is longer overdue than mine."**

Longer overdue? What did she mean by _that_? **"Fine. I don't know why I went to her, okay? I just...I had a moment of weakness."**

A second of silence passed before we heard, **"...How many?"**

**"What? How many what?"**

**"Times?"**

I didn't need that explained to me. She was referring to how many 'moments of weakness' he'd had with this Cassandra girl. Even so, what was it to mom?

Victor scoffed. **"Why does **_**that**_** matter?"**

**"It matters to **_**me**_**, Victor."**

Again, why should it? It's none of her business…right?

He sighed. "**Three. She came to me with the news after the third."**

The news? Probably about her being preggo with Chuck.

**"...Was I not enough?"**

**"What?"**

**"Did you go to a ghost-type because a fire-type wasn't enough for you?"**

My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I immediately stopped the player.

"It's still not done yet, Ash." His tone was growing irritated.

I couldn't say anything, but kept my hand on the 'Stop' button. My mind needed to register what had just been said.

"C-could you…. repeat that last part please?"

He shrugged indifferently and rewound the tape. When he hit play, the same words repeated themselves one by one. I stopped the tape once I heard mom say those words again.

"She…. and Victor?"

The rain pounded harder, not that it was fairly noticed by myself. My mind was on a whole different topic.

"Victor's wife, the spouse he cheated on, was my mom?"

Chuck sighed. "Look, Ash, I know things seem very confusing, but please listen to the rest of the tape. Please?"

It was my turn to sigh. I really didn't want to get any more confused than I already was, but if what he said was true then I had nothing to worry about.

"Okay, play it."

We both leaned in close to the player and listened over the harsh pounding of the rain and the calling of voices in the far distance.

**"No, no, not at all!" **Victor cried.

**"Then why?"** Mom sounded like she was crying. **"Why her?"**

A long, drawn out pause followed her shriek. We could practically feel the tenseness of the air from the time the conversation took place.

**"What was wrong with **_**us**_**, Victor? Why wasn't our relationship good enough for you?"**

**"Because you never changed!"** he roared.

Another pause, though this one seemed longer than the first. Thunder sounded in the background, but we weren't sure if that was from the tape or from the sky above.

"**What… do you mean?"**

I guessed that he hesitated before answering. **"You kept flirting, even when we were together. You would wink suggestively to guys and stop on the street long enough to flash a pose that would make any guy within a ten-mile radius drool. You were still acting like a floozy. How can any guy **_**not **_**be upset that their woman still desired attention even when she was seen with him in public?"**

Yeah, that sort of made sense. Like I said before, my mom was a beautiful Pokémon once. All the men fell before her and begged for her hand in marriage. It was somewhat reassuring that she had chosen someone before Bill. Not that Victor was much better. Even if he did used to be mom's man, he'd have to have a cold heart to leave us in the hands of someone like Bill.

"**Yet, I can tell how much you care about your looks now. Probably courtesy of Bill, right?"**

I felt like shouting, 'Hell yeah', but I stopped myself. It's just a recording, after all.

**"So now it's **_**my **_**turn. Why Bill?"**

**"It's... complicated."**

**"Why. Bill?" he pressed. **I mentally did the same thing.

**"Because... I needed him."**

'_Needed __him? Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does..._'

He scoffed again. **"What, did you go outside and do one of your poses and decide you'd be with the first guy that latched onto you with his tongue sticking out?"**

**"No!"**

**"Bill? You chose **_**Bill**_** of all Pokémon, Tory? That _animal_?"**

**"I needed a father for Ashley!"** she cried.

More thunder sounded. I could hear Chuck's shallow breathing next to me gently shaking. Most likely from the freezing cold rain pummeling the two of us.

"**So then…Ashley is-"**

**"Yeah... she's your daughter, Vic."**

I felt like pausing the tape again, but I knew Chuck wouldn't let me. After all these years wondering why my father hated my mother and I, I just found out that he isn't really my father…and that, even worse, my real father left us behind to my fake one.

He groaned. **"I had a feeling it was so. When I heard her say that her mother said that her father had a necklace just like hers..."**

A question rose in me, but mom got to it first. **"You still have it?"**

There was a faint clinking sound in the background, followed by a low chuckle. **"Of course, we both know the jewel isn't exactly the same as hers. Mine's a ruby, her's is a tourmaline. I kept it well hidden among my blades, but I've always worn it."**

Anger was starting to erupt within me, but I did my best to stay cool. **"I thought you got rid of it a while ago?"**

**"Of course not, my wife had given this to me. I wasn't just going to throw it away, or pawn it off like junk."**

There was a small pause. **"We agreed that we'd go our separate ways after the divorce, Victor."**

**"I know. That's why I did my best to try and get Axel to change his mind about robbing Bill's Billions. The name Bill Tennith sounded painfully familiar."**

There's one of his 'reasons' shot down.

**"Did you even try to prevent Ashley from joining this group?"**

**"Of course I did. My stubborn persistence had even gotten to the point where she asked if I hated her. But the others insisted that she join. The only other option they would give me was if they murdered her, and I certainly wasn't going to let **_**that **_**happen."**

There went two more, if not three. Explains why he didn't want Axel to kill me, why he didn't want me to join, why he had such a problem with me to start with. Reminds me of that animal remark he had made back then; he thought I was Bill's kid.

**"How did you cover it up without them asking further questions?"**

**"With a simple phrase. 'I have my reasons.' Worked every time."**

If there was any of his 'reasons' still left unexplained, that did the trick for them.

**"She shouldn't have been involved **_**period**_**,"** mom stated.

**"I tried to tell her that she was wrecking everything we worked so hard to fix, but I used Chuck's innocence as a means of keeping our secret. Not that his innocence wasn't in danger, but still."**

Oh, that's right! I had known there was another reason he didn't like me other then Chuck's well-being, but he 'had his reasons' when I asked. That _should_ be all of 'em.

"**And now they're both in danger and we're just sitting here."**

"**Let Ax and the rest do what they will, Tor. They're trained criminals, remember? They're used to finding and taking things that others lose or have."**

A moment of silence before, **"I still can't believe that your group just happened to rob Bill's bank and rescue Ashley. It just seems too coincidental."**

Yet another moment of silence passed. **"I want to ask you something else, though."**

**"What?"**

**"Once Ashley and the rest return, what will you do?"**

**"Well... I suppose I'll go to that town you were talking about. I'll call Bill up and he'll bring another cop car up. By then, hopefully, you and the rest will be gone."**

A feeling of certain dread washed over me. '_Still? Even after being reunited with her old lover, mom still wants to go back to Bill?_'

Victor had the same idea going about his head. **"You're still gonna go back to that maniac? Look at what he's done to you, Tory! Ash looked just like you when she arrived! He's destroying the both of you!"**

**"I don't have a choice, Victor! I need a father for her!"**

'_Screw a father, mom! Mine have either been abusive or abandoners. We can get along without one!_'

**"...And I need a mother for Chuck."**

**"...No. I won't join you and pull Ashley into this life."**

**"You saw how hurt she was earlier, didn't you? This is her family now, and there's no telling if she'll run away again at the hands of Bill. Plus you saw how happy she was when we all rejoiced after our escape. When's the last time you saw her that happy?"**

So now Victor wants me to stay?

**"I don't care, she's not becoming a criminal!"**

**"She doesn't have to."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Kick Bill out and let Chuck and I move in."**

My heart raced at the idea. A home without Bill and with Chuck and Victor…though I don't approve of the way he abandoned me, I guess he didn't really have much of a choice. We'd be the family I've always dreamed of!

**"No way!"**

**"Trust me when I say that those two are virtually inseparable. It's almost as though they already know they're siblings, Tor. Plus, letting us move in means Chuck will have just as much of a future as Ash. And it'll be a future she'll be happy with."**

**"I don't think-"**

**"And you two won't be beaten ever again. I'll get a job and work hard to support us all, I swear."**

And…he could work to become a better father figure towards me to make up for his behavior these past few days. We could become closer than the awkward situation here has allowed!

**"No. Just, no. I went through that whole ordeal with you. I doubt I could survive another heartbreak like that."**

'_But mom…!_'

**"Would you rather lose Ashley?"**

**"What? ! ?"**

**"If you separate those two, she won't just keep trying to run away. She'll also withdraw from the world, focus inwardly and not talk to anyone. She won't laugh, she won't smile. She'll become a hollow shell compared to what you saw today."**

That…is actually really true.

**"What you're describing is Ashley back home."**

**"And you let this kind of depression ensue without trying to stop the source?"**

**"Well..."**

It's not mom's fault, though. She was being abused just as badly as me…

**"Even worse, Bill's beatings will only intensify. He'll get more and more aggressive until he kills one of you two. Then I'll have to hunt him down and make him die slowly and painfully."**

**"Big talk coming from the Pokémon who was too afraid to tell his wife about his affair."**

**"Him taking one of your lives is more painful then needing to face you when I went to tell you that."**

**"Only you had an egg at the time, so it's not like you really had a choice in the matter."**

**"Whatever. That's not the point."**

An awkward silence came and went.

"**Even worse?"** he continued. **"The same would happen to Chuck. He was so lively before Ash came into the picture, and even more so when she did. I can't imagine seeing him hollowed out."**

"**Stop,"** she ordered in a raspy voice.

**"And you saw how affectionate Ashley was with Kris, right? Those two are like sisters. Imagine what would happen if they were pried away from each other."**

**"I said stop."**

**"Then there's Axel. Like he said earlier, Ash is like a daughter to him. Imagine having your daughter being forcefully taken away from you. Oh, but I guess you don't have to imagine that, huh?"**

**"Victor, stop!"**

**"No, **_**you**_** stop, Tory! For seventeen long years Ashley has been miserable and neglected! This may be your one chance to make it up to her and give her the family she's always wanted! I didn't know I had a daughter for all this time. Don't you think you owe me for not getting a chance to spend time with her? And don't you think you owe Chuck for keeping him from his sister, one of which he's always wanted? Especially one like Ashley?"**

I gingerly closed my eyes. Victor had made mom turn to the one Pokémon who had made my life miserable…so why do I actually feel as though he should be given another chance? Maybe because it'd mean getting rid of Bill for good.

**"What're you afraid of?"**

"**History repeating itself."**

**"I have no reason to turn away from my family. They've made me as happy as possible. Even more so in the few days that I've been reunited with my daughter, even if I haven't shown it. Besides, I'm sure you've exacted your revenge on me... with Bill."**

**"You really thought I'd... that I would even **_**think **_**about... with **_**him**_**?"** Seemed as though not even mom would touch Bill.

**"Did you?"**

**"Of course not!"**

A heavy, male-sounding sigh could be heard. **"Tory, I know I messed up twenty years ago. But please, if you'll permit it, I'd like another chance. If not for you, let us live with you for our kids' sake. Please?"**

A long silence went by, seemingly taking forever to pass. Anxiety frayed my nerves, making me nervous as hell. '_Please say "yes", please say "yes", please say "yes"…_'

She sighed. **"I...I guess it'd be fine. I mean our house is certainly big enough."**

There was suddenly a whooping sound that was loud enough to make the two of us cringe, though we both knew whom it was that was yelling. The tape then stopped playing.

"So there it is, Ash! You're not going home to Bill, you're going home to start anew…again!"

I frowned at the ground, still unsure. "I don't know what's worse; the fact that Bill abused me and that I thought he was my actual father, or the fact that my real father left us in his hands..."

"Well, I'm sure dad wouldn't have left you if he knew that Bill would step in for him. I mean you heard how appalled he was to learn that Bill became your 'father' of sorts."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. A sudden relief washed over me at the fact that Bill would be gone, but it was soon replaced with fear; a fear that Axel and Kris might not want to live with us. Well, Kris might say yes, but what about Axel? His family could be from a long line of thugs and thieving could be all he's known…

"Do you think Axel would want to live with mom and I?"

"Kris, definitely. Axel…I don't know."

Suddenly the voices got closer. "Chuck! Where are you? ! ?"

Chuck beamed upon hearing the voice. "Over here, dad!"

'_Dad…? Oh, no…I'm not ready to face him yet! What would I say to him?_'

The bushes parted and he peered through. His dark green eyes glared right at Chuck, but softened when he saw me. He marched right over to us.

"What have I told you about eavesdropping? Did you tell Ashley anything? If so, it's all lies!"

"A tape doesn't lie," I stated blankly. "And, quite frankly, I'm getting tired of yours."

His eyes widened upon hearing this. Mine shot up and met his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He itched the back of his neck while his blade glistened from the combination of moonlight and rain. "I didn't want to hurt you by admitting I left you behind. Ash, I swear I had no clue you were my daughter. I truly believed you were Bill's until I saw that necklace. That's when I knew."

Chuck glared at the ground. "You've been telling me that we were forced into this life, but you were too afraid to tell me why? That I was the result of your rage towards Ashley's mom?"

"I had to protect you. Both of you." He sat on the stump next to me and stared at the ground. He then turned his head so he could look me in the eye. "As a parent, I have a natural instinct to protect my children, not that I wouldn't do so without the instinct. I'd hide any secrets from them if it could possibly hurt them, even if they didn't know it."

"But you left mom and I behind. Not that mom deserved to be beaten by Bill, but why didn't you just take me with you?"

He shook his head, letting a few raindrops shake free and fall to the ground. "I didn't even know about you, Ash. Before I left, your mom and I shared one last night together. It was…tough to leave after such a night. I imagine she married Bill quickly afterwards to explain her pregnancy to others, though I believe Bill knew better. Like you probably heard on the tape, she couldn't even think about doing those things with him. The first I had known about the possibility that I have a daughter was that night you showed me the necklace."

He looked back at the ground. "I would've given anything to be there for you, Ash. Would've killed to see you grow up… and let you get to know your brother."

Chuck sighed upon hearing that. "How old was I when we left?"

"Two. We got by in an old run-down apartment complex for a while, though we had the choice to join Axel, an old friend of mine, anytime we wanted. But I wanted to give you a chance at a normal life before I would have to have gone that route. When I lost my job, I knew it would be only a matter of time before we'd lose everything else. That's when I gave Axel a call."

I nodded. "So… you're moving in with us?"

"Yes," he replied sternly. "I failed to protect you once. I won't let it happen again. And I'll be sure to repay Bill in full for the time he's spent with my family." He glanced over at me. "However, we can't exactly start anew out here, can we?"

I sighed, knowing exactly what he was implying. "Do you think Axel will want to join us?"

"I can't say. The only thing he'd ever known was being a thug… but I have a strong feeling he'll want to keep the gang together. Might not like the idea of getting a job, though."

My lips pulled into a frown. Something else troubled me…something I hadn't tried before crept into my mind. Something…I'd be scared as hell to try with Bill.

I crawled up onto his lap and pressed against his chest, curling up against him in a warm hug. He hesitated before wrapping his silver arms around me and resting his chin on top of my head, effectively flattening my curls.

I felt warm despite the frigid chill of the wind and the harsh sting of the rain. A parental hug was very rare for me, since mom was either too busy to even talk to me or too afraid of Bill to show any affection around him. Despite the fact that he left us behind, my heart warmed up when I felt him gingerly kiss my forehead.

Tears sprang forth from the depths of me and cornered my eyes. The longing for a father that actually cared about me had stopped plaguing my soul after so long that I felt like weeping for forever. So much would change with this new discovery that I'd have to actually try to imagine a time without Victor and Chuck in my life. Of course, I wouldn't call him Victor anymore. I'd use the one word that had felt like torture to use for all these years, but would now be a blessing.

"Dad…" I choked out, liking the way it came out comfortably and smoothly.

Chuck smiled warmly and watched the whole event unfold. I think he was honored to be a witness during such a heartfelt moment.

The joy was starting to get to me, making me giggle. "I have a father." The idea was still trying to settle. It made me happier the more it seeped into my brain. "I have a father…"

"And a brother," Victor whispered. "And…an aunt and uncle. I think Kris is more of an aunt than sister."

He gently picked me up, without removing me from his chest, and carried me through the bushes. Chuck followed happily behind us, but Victor stopped and faced him.

"Chuck, you wanna do me a favor and get Kris and Axel? Tell them we found Ashley?"

He nodded and flew off. Extreme fatigue washed over me, though I knew I shouldn't fall asleep. I wanted to see Kris's face when mom would announce that they could move in with us.

The trek back to the van seemed to take forever, but we arrived. Victor gingerly laid me on the floor and I darted straight to mom.

"Mom!"

"Ashley! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mom. Even more so because you're going to let dad and Chuck move in with us!"

She appeared appalled that I knew her secret, but sighed and wiped rain from my head curls. "Yeah, they're moving in with us. I'm sorry I made you suffer under Bill's iron rule, hon. Can you ever forgive me?"

I grinned. "I already have, mom. You gave me not just a father but a brother, aunt, and uncle to go with him!"

Her gentle smile, one of which I had rarely ever had the luxury of seeing, spread across her muzzle. "Well, I could use a hand raising such a vibrant teenager. These people have done me a favor and protected you against the harsh outside world. I owe them for that."

I cuddled against her, but jolted back away when a thought crossed my mind. "What are we going to do about Bill?"

Vict- ahem… -dad grinned wickedly. "You let me take care of him."

The van door slid open and two wet Pokémon crawled inside.

"Axel, Kris! Are you both okay?"

Kris sat up and smiled warmly at me. "We're fine, hon."

"I'm so sorry I made you guys go out in this weather to look for me."

Axel waved his paw. "Nah, it's fine. As long as you're alright it doesn't matter."

I leaped down and huddled against them, once again getting wet. I hadn't been completely dry, but I was on the verge of becoming it until I snuggled against them.

"Can I ask you two something?"

They glanced at me, giving me their full attention.

"If you had a chance to live permanently somewhere and live a normal life, would you take it?"

They thought about it before Kris said, "Well, yeah I guess. I mean, being on the move is fun and all, but it's nerve wrecking. You never know when you're going to be caught and thrown into jail. It'd be nice to just settle down. What about you, Ax?"

He itched his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I mean I grew up being a thief. It's all I've ever known… but I do often wonder what it'd be like to live a normal life where I don't have to cause suffering to others to get what I need. To actually earn the money I own…"

I smiled hopefully and turned to mom.

She nodded. "Well, I'm offering you a chance to find out. Would you two like to move in with Ashley and I, along with Chuck and Victor?"

They exchanged glances, one excited and one pleased. Kris suddenly scooped me up and held me tightly. "I'd be more than happy to!"

Axel reached over and itched the back of my ear, causing it to twitch. "Yeah, I'd like that. Being part of a family…"

Excitement filled me to the brim. Not only would I be free of Bill, but also I'd get to be home and have everyone with me! We wouldn't have to worry about cops or being found, we'd fit into society! My heart was positively _soaring_!

Kris and I laid on the floor side-by-side as the van started up and took off. That song, 'I'm a Survivor' by Reba McEntire played on the radio. We all laughed at how coincidental it was that that song just happened to start playing.

My mind trailed back to the first day I met Axel and the rest. They had saved my life from Bill and offered me a new one. Now they were doing the exact same thing! I knew that my past would still haunt me for the rest of my life, but I wasn't alone anymore. I had friends who support and love me. I wouldn't have to be afraid of going down to the dinner table and eating with my family anymore. I wouldn't be alone in school and wouldn't go covered in scars and bruises. It'd be… perfect.

I sat up and watched the road as Axel drove off the highway and turned down the street. He then looped back around and got onto the other side of the highway and headed off into the opposite direction. My eyes skimmed the wet pavement in front of us, anxious to get home and see the look on Bill's face as we would pile his belongings out on the street and see mom's face when she'd say, 'Hit the road.'

In all honesty, I couldn't have been more excited in my life.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, final chappie up and runnin' :D Let me know what you think, and expect the epilogue up in a couple days or so.**_


	12. Epilogue

I guess I must've fallen asleep because Chuck gently nudged me awake sometime later. "Ash, get up."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and peered at him. "Nn...in a few minutes, okay?"

"No, you haveto get up _now_."

An irritable moan escaped my throat. "Why?" I whined.

"Because if you don't, you'll miss dad's punishment set up for Bill."

That jolted me awake. "H-his what?"

"Yeah, he's gonna make Bill pay for hurting you and….mom." He said the last part with a warm smile.

I grinned. "What's he going to do?"

"You'll see," he said with a devious smirk.

The van was oddly empty. "Where is everyone?"

"You'll see," he repeated. "Come with me."

I did what he wanted and got out of the van. I followed him around the street and recognized my old home. It looked exactly the way it did the day I left; old, yet sturdy.

"This is where we part for now. Go on in."

I looked at him confusedly. "You're not coming in?"

"I will later. You have to go in alone for now."

I gulped nervously as I ascended the steps. My eyes trailed back to where Chuck was standing, but he wasn't there anymore. My lungs forced out a shaky sigh as I brought a shaking paw up to the door and knocked. I was met with an unfortunate face.

"Nice of you to show up," spat my false father. He took a step back and signaled for me to enter. I did.

My old home seemed the same, just a little messier. Made sense that it would be that way without mom and I around to pick things up. Mom was in the kitchen, shaking and nibbling her bottom lip in fear. She winked at me to indicate she was acting. I was rather shocked at how good she was at it. Seemed as though I'd have to test to see if I inherited her talents.

Bill skulked into the room and grabbed a hold of my tails. "Living room. Now." Not that I had a choice in the matter seeing as how he dragged me there. He then loomed over me intimidatingly.

"Where should I start? Perhaps with the fact that you had the gall to shove my own meal up into my face? You think that was hilarious, don't you?" His paw quickly came up and smacked me. Hard. I fell on my side with a grunt. He wasn't done yet.

"Then you ran from your punishment and escaped with criminals like a coward. Smooth move, right?" He kicked my side, causing the breath to be knocked out of me.

"Once I finally find you, you mouth off to me right in front of the cops. Oh, so because you're a teenager now you think you can get away with anything you want, right? Well I've got news for you, _princess_." He picked me up and prepared to do one of his throw down moves, but I attacked with Ember, effectively burning his paw.

"Gah!" He dropped me and glared at the black mark on his paw.

I wiped away the blood from the corner of my mouth with my arm, finally sick of all this. "_I'm _the coward? ! ? You have to beat mom and I to make yourself feel better because you can't beat on Pokémon stronger than yourself! Yet _I'm _the coward?"

His gaze flared at me, trying to make me cringe but failing miserably. "You've got a lot of nerve to mouth off in your current situation."

"I'm not afraid of you," I hissed. "I might have been before, but no longer. You get your power from my fear, but it stops here! You won't ever get your power from me ever again!"

He didn't like that. Not at all. He charged at me, a fiery shield blazing in front of him. I recognized that move as Flame Charge and he was moving too fast for me to dodge. The impact was great and had me flying halfway across the room. It hurt, but wasn't nearly enough to knock me out. I decided to be cheap and used Confuse Ray. It didn't last long and I could only get in another Ember before he snapped out of confusion.

"Enough! You're my daughter, you shouldn't be fighting back!"

"You aren't my father!"

"Like it or not, _princess_, I _am _your father!"

"Victor's my father!"

He went pale. "Wh-who?"

"Victor. Remember? The guy you replaced?"

"He's not your father, I am!" he barked.

"Mom never did anything with you, how can I be yours?"

His red eyes blazed back at me, rage burning behind them. "How did you…?"

"Mom told me!"

"She lied!"

"No, she didn't! I'm sure a DNA test will prove that!"

"You think you're so tough? You think you're the boss now because you escaped by grasp once? I think it's time I broke apart this little fantasy of yours. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead!"

"Like hell she will!" Mom ran in from the kitchen and stood defensively in front of me.

Bill's mouth hung open for a second in surprise, then shut as he resumed his pissed stance. "Get out of the way, Tory!"

"No," she stated simply. "You're not harming my daughter."

"Would you like to accept her punishment added to yours?"

"Try it. You know when it comes to fighting my kind are superior to yours."

"I'm stronger than you. I've proven that before and I'll do it again."

The room suddenly filled with a purple gas. We all started coughing and wheezing at the smoke as it swarmed over everything. When it cleared, Axel was standing next to us with an irritable look on his face.

"Dammit! I was hoping to perfect that shield, but it looks as though I have yet to master it." He winked in my direction to let me know he had failed it on purpose. "Looks as though I've got something else to tend to, though. We are well met, sir."

"Outta my way!"

He frowned. "After the way we treated Ash so nicely in the time she's spent with us you refuse to show gratification? How rude."

Bill bared his teeth. "You're that pesky Lucario who robbed my bank! I'm calling the police!"

"Mmm, I don't think so." Another purple fog filled the room, yet nobody coughed on this one. The fog suddenly absorbed to one point next to me and formed Chuck. "Phone lines are down, so nobody's calling anyone."

A crashing sound came from one of the windows and in rolled Kris. "Sorry about that, that was just too tempting. What'd I miss?"

Axel gestured towards Bill. "I was just telling Mr. Tennith here about how gracious Ashley was during her visit with us and that it is rather rude of him to threaten to call the police on his guests."

Kris frowned. "That _is_ rather rude! And here I was thinking that Ashley must've gotten her manners from her father."

Chuck snapped his fingers and dad appeared from nowhere. "Oh, but you're not exactly her father, are you? If anyone here deserves that title," he paused and suddenly leapt behind Bill, holding his neck in a threatening manner, "it'd be _me_."

Bill twisted out of his grasp. "Victor? ! ? What the hell are _you_ doing here? ! ?"

"Protecting my family." He held his arms out threateningly and brought one across his head blade, effectively sharpening it.

"They aren't _your _family anymore!"

Mom stood up. "We are now."

He turned to her, mouth agape. His entire kingdom was falling apart at his feet, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Bill the tyrant whom mom and I have long feared was starting to crumble.

He then narrowed his eyes on me. "Fine. You want me to leave, Tory? I'll leave." A black ball was shot from his fur and filled up the room with black smoke. My guess is that Bill used Smokescreen. We all coughed and hacked, but something else was wrong. When the smoke cleared, Bill was on the other side of the room and I was right under his left paw. "But Ashley's coming with me. She might not be mine biologically, but she's mine legally."

Before I could react, he flipped me over so I was on my stomach and bit on the back part of my neck. This was usually how Pokémon who walked on four legs carried their young. He then leapt through the broken window and took off down the street.

I kept kicking and struggling beneath the grasp of his jaw, but it was futile. Rain began to pummel the earth once more as he darted down the streets with me trying to claw at his neck and face, trying to do _anything_ that would make him drop me. He suddenly turned down a street and found an old rusting cage that was most likely used for capturing wild Pokémon and threw me in it. The cage locked shut with a click and I couldn't break the bars with any of my moves. He picked up the cage with his jaw and started down the street again. A shadow at the end of another street made him stop in his tracks. Lightning flashed to reveal the dark figure's identity. It was dad.

Bill irritably set the cage down on the ground and sped forward. I watched in horror as he sank his teeth down into dad's flesh, earning him an ear-piercing shriek.

"Dad!" All eyes turned towards Chuck, who formed a Shadow Ball and hurled it with as much force as possible at Bill. It hit his side with a sickening crack and made him stumble backwards. Chuck took the opportunity to grab my cage with his grip claws and started to fly away. His flight, however, was interrupted when Bill shot a Flamethrower attack at him. It hit my older brother directly and his claws let go of the cage. I fell onto a rooftop and slid down to the ground, roughly landing on the pavement. I was a bit disoriented but unharmed.

Dad, now released, retaliated from Bill's Bite with Hammer Arm. It hit his back hard, but he fought back with Flame Charge. The close range of the attack most likely caused a lot of damage, making me worry like hell. He was all right and proved this by counterattacking with Thunder Punch. It hit hard and made lightning strike across the sky vibrantly and beautifully. Bill flew down the street and landed, most unfortunately, right next to my cage and reminded him just why it was he was fighting with them. I think dad mentally kicked himself for aiming his attack in my direction.

Bill picked up my cage with his teeth again and started running towards dad, a Flame Charge in the making. If dad didn't move, he'd be hit with a life-threatening attack, but if he moved, Bill would get away with me in tow. His entire future, as well as mine, had to be decided within the next few seconds and the result of either could bring unbearable pain to him. There had to be _something _I could do! I thought about using a move, but found myself at a loss. Confuse Ray was very hard to shoot at a Pokémon who was standing still and would only prove useless in this situation. Ember would hurt him but wouldn't be nearly enough to stop him. Faint Attack was a good choice, but, like Ember, it wouldn't be enough to stop him.

Then I once again had no choice. I had to use my fourth and final option.

I sighed sadly and sat on the bottom of the cage. It kept shaking from Bill's movements but it was steady enough so I could focus. My eyes shut tightly and I focused my inner fire. It built up in my stomach and continued to grow at a dangerously high rate. It kept building and building until I felt the peak of the amount I could hold hit my nerves, but I kept it in and made it build more. In order to do this right, I was going to need every cinder of fire that I could get.

Finally, I had my desired amount of flame. I glanced down the street and saw dad leap out of Bill's way and land on the far other side. Bill was faced with a dead end and turned on his heels in annoyance. He then began to charge at my father once more, fire building up for Flame Charge. When we were approximately halfway down the street, I let all my inner rage, and fire, go. It exploded loudly and caused enough of an impact to destroy the cage and send Bill flying. I fell roughly on my side and rolled over to my back. My head boomed loudly and my heart felt as though it was icy from the sudden lack of heat. Bill, no doubt, was knocked out. Me though? Well, I was on the verge of death. Using Explosion has that rather unfortunate effect on the user.

"Ashley!"

My eyes looked weakly up at dad as he knelt down and scooped me up in his arms, his mossy eyes scanning me worriedly.

"Ashley, hold on! Just a few more minutes and we'll be at the hospital! Just hold on!"

His voice was fading rather quickly. The last thing I saw was Chuck flying over to us as everything else faded to black.

* * *

><p>"Clear!"<p>

A very faint voice was shouting something. I felt my chest heave when something pressed against it, but I didn't move. The blackness was fading away and I recognized a hospital room with several doctors and nurses surrounding me.

"Clear!" the voice shouted again. My chest heaved once more, but something was off. I saw a computer-like screen next to one of the doctors. The screen was all black with a single green line stretched through the center. It was flat.

"C'mon…clear!" My chest heaved again. This time a beating sound filled my ears. After a bit of reasoning, I figured it had to be my heart. That, and the computer began to beep as the line had thunderbolt shaped waves pass through the line.

"She's back!"

I heard the doctors' order to get some sort of chemicals and an IV bag in the room and hook them up to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tennith, I presume?"

"Yes, that's us," dad responded.

"She's received several breaks on her arms and legs and the fur on her back is severely singed, but she's received very minimal damage considering the fact that she used Explosion."

"Will she be alright?" asked mom.

"She'll be fine given a week or two."

"Please, may we see her?"

"Right this way."

Mom suddenly rushed over to my bed and planted a large kiss on my forehead. "My baby!"

"Mom? Ugh…. what happened?"

"A miracle."

I watched as my biological father joined her side.

"You used Explosion and will live to tell the tale, kiddo." Mom sat up so he could gently kiss my forehead. "You had us terrified for the longest time, Ash. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. But what about Bill? What became of him?"

Mom smiled warmly. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, dear. When he regained consciousness, Alex, Kris, Chuck and Victor all guarded you and told him that unless he left he was in for a world of hurt. He left without another word."

My lips pulled into a relaxed smile. "So… it's over?"

"It's all over."

My mind wondered for a sec, then a question formed on it when I refocused on them. "Dad?"

He was a little shock to hear someone other than Chuck call him that, but he said after he recovered, "Yeah?"

"When Bill was charging at you and you had to decide whether or not to get out of his way, which would you have chosen?"

His hand gingerly rose and stroke my head curls. "I would've stood my ground and fought against him even if he was charging at me."

"But he could've killed you!"

"Doesn't matter. Like I said before, I'd protect your life with all my will and strength even if it meant the price of my own. You're my daughter, Ash. I love you."

Bewilderment shrouded me. My heart fluttered upon hearing that word and I had the urge to hear it again. "Could you….repeat that please?"

He smiled, understanding what I was talking about. "You're my daughter, Ash. I love you."

Tears sprang forth and filled my eyes. Finally, after seventeen long years of waiting, I heard my father tell me that he loved me. That was all I needed as far as apologies for his abandonment went.

He leaned down and carefully wrapped his arms around me. Though very painful to do so, I lifted my own and did the same to him. "I love you too, daddy."

Chuck floated into the room, looking somewhat nervous. "Ashley?"

I glanced past my father's shoulder and saw my older brother. "Chuck!" I called, my voice cracking.

He flew over and hugged my other side. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried I had done some damage with my attempt to escape!"

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're alright after that Flamethrower attack!"

He scoffed after he let go of me. "It'd take a lot more than some dumb Flamethrower to stop _me_!"

"Chuck!" dad seethed like he had done earlier after my first near-death experience, making both of us flinch. "You defied me and flew tonight!"

I bit my trembling bottom lip nervously. Surely dad saw that it was necessary, right?

"B-but dad, I-"

He was hushed by one of dad's hands. He smiled warmly at the ghost and poison-type. "I couldn't have been more proud," he whispered. He warmly hugged Chuck and I couldn't help but giggle at how relieved I was he wasn't yelled at.

Kris and Axel then walked into the room. After hugging me lightly, they checked my arms and legs to see if I could feel anything in them. I, unfortunately, could feel all of the pain in each. They said jokingly that it never hurt to check, but I begged to differ.

My hand reached up and felt the fur on my neck. "Oh no…where are my pendants?"

Mom gently wrapped one around my neck. It was the tourmaline one. Dad then turned back to me and wrapped the peridot one around my neck before showing me again the inscription on the back.

'_Forgive me, my daughter._'

I smiled as I glanced about the room. My eyes went from mom, to Chuck, to Kris, to Axel, to dad, to the pendant. "I already have," I mumbled happily.

It felt too good to be true, like a dream. Bill was gone and my mom and I were not only going to be at peace, but we'd have the family neither of us have ever had. All it took was a fortunate burst of courage and a mad dash into a car full of criminals in order for my life to do a full one-eighty. I've changed a lot in this week; from a cowering child into a teenager with the bravery of a criminal. Somehow, though, I knew that being a criminal wouldn't be nearly as thrilling and fulfilling as living with a full family. My family.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, I know it might seem a bit rushed, but I had been urging to get this over with before my vacation. Let me know what you think :D (whew, finally done ':D)**_


End file.
